Shaggy's Magical Mystery
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: Sort of AU, part of a series. Shaggy Rogers has been involved in some strange mysteries in his life but nothing can prepare him for what he will discover during Mystery Incorporated's latest adventure. Pairings: Shaggy/Velma and Fred/Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters and trademarks are copyright 1969-2001 Hanna-Barbera Productions and 2002-Present Warner Brothers. I am not or do not plan on making any money off of this, I am merely a fan. Parts of this story are based on the television series "Sabrina The Teenage Witch" and the 1960's/1970's Saturday Morning cartoon series of the same name.

Chapter 1

Shaggy Rogers was a fairly normal teenager attending Coolsville High School, he was dating Velma Dinkley one of the smartest girls in school, he was a member and Captain of the school's Track and Gymnastics teams; not only that but he, his girlfriend Velma, his friends Daphne and Fred and his Great Dane Scooby-Doo formed the mystery solving teenage detective agency known as Mystery Inc.

Mystery Inc. had solved hundreds of cases over the years involving all sorts of ghosts, ghouls, vampires, monsters, werewolves and other supposedely supernatural occurances all over the world; every time however most every time the gang dealt with supernatural mysteries it always seemed like the villain or villainess was a fake, someone dressed in a costume to try and scare people away from a location because they were trying to cover up some sort of crime or trying to find or steal some sort of hidden asset; but for all the time that Mystery Inc. has been together and in all of the mysteries the gang have solved and locations that they have visited in the past, but nothing they have faced in the past could prepare the gang and especially Shaggy from their latest adventure.

It all started one Autumn day at Blake Mansion which had become the unofficial home base of Mystery Inc. Scooby Doo and friends were relaxing in the mansion's front room. Scooby was relaxing by the fireplace, Fred and Daphne were sitting and talking, while Shaggy and Velma were also sitting and talking.

"Sure is a nice Fall day, Shaggy" said Velma.

"It certainly is Velma, it certainly is" responded Shaggy.

Shaggy and Velma looked at each other lovingly, each of their gazes were locked on the other's eyes.

Since they had started as boyfriend and girlfriend many years ago Shaggy and Velma have had an interesting relationship to say the least; both of them knew however no matter what happened to them or what would happen to them in the future, they both knew that they loved each other.

Shaggy and Velma looked at each other and continued to talk for a few minutes when their conversation was broken by the sound of a telephone ringing.

Shaggy could hear Daphne's father's voice ringing out of the other room.

"Telephone for you Shaggy" Mr. Blake said.

"Thank You Mr. Blake" Shaggy responded.

He walked into the other room to take the telephone call, "Hello?" Shaggy said.

"Hello Norville" said a voice on the other line.

"Norville?" Shaggy said curiously; not that many people called him by his given name, most people called him by his nickname which was usually his preference.

"This is Norville Rogers correct?" asked the voice.

"Yes, yes it is" said Shaggy hesitantly.

"Excellent, I had a feeling that this was the correct number" said the voice.

"Who is this?" asked Shaggy.

"You're kidding, Norville Rogers you mean to tell me that you don't know who I am?" said the voice.

"No I really don't know who this is" said Shaggy.

"Norville, this is your Grand Father Charles" said the voice.

"Grandpa?" asked Shaggy with a bit of trepidation.

"Mm-Hmm" said Shaggy's grand father.

"That's impossible, it can't be; I-I thought you and Grandma were dead" said Shaggy.

"Nope, we only wanted to make you think that" said Grandpa Charles.

"Boy if that's true you sure had me fooled" said Shaggy.

"It is true, we only pretended to be deceased because your grand mother and I needed to test you" said Shaggy's Grandpa.

"Test me for what?" asked Shaggy.

"To test you for one of our family's closely guarded secrets" said Shaggy's Grandpa.

"Secret, what secret?" asked Shaggy.

"I can't tell you over the phone, but I can send you the details in the mail" said Shaggy's Grand Father.

"Why can't you tell me over the phone?" asked Shaggy.

"Because if this secret ever got into the wrong hands, you and your friends would be in serious danger". said Shaggy's Grand Father.

"So what can you tell me about the secret?" asked Shaggy.

"Not much, I can tell you however that we will not be there" said Shaggy's Grand Father.

"Why?, I haven't seen you and Grandma in years and now you're telling me there's a huge family secret and you can't help me out" said Shaggy.

"No, we cannot; your grand mother and I are retired but if you pass the test that you are going to take your grand mother and I will meet you" said Shaggy's Grand Father.

"Sounds OK to me I guess; when will the information be sent out to me?" said Shaggy.

"I'm sending it by messenger it should arive tomorrow" said Shaggy's Grand Father.

"I'll be looking forward to getting it" said Shaggy.

"Oh and Norville" said Shaggy's Grandfather.

"Yes" responded Shaggy.

"Your grandmother and I want you and your friends to very careful, there are people and things that you five need to watch out for" said Shaggy's Grandfather.

"Like what?" asked Shaggy.

"I can't say specifically but be careful anyway" said Shaggy's Grandfather.

"I will grandpa, I will" said Shaggy.

"Goodbye Norville" said Shaggy's grandfather.

With that Shaggy's Grandfather hung up the phone, hoping that his grandson would be able to handle what was to come.

"Good Luck Norville" said Shaggy's Grandfather.

Back in Blake Mansion Shaggy came from the other room after hanging the phone up; he sat back down next to Velma, meanwhile Fred, Daphne and Scooby along with Velma each were looking at Shaggy in and expecting sort of way.

"Hi Shaggy" said Velma as she hugged him.

"So Shaggy, what was the phone call about?" asked Fred.

Author's Notes: I decided to make this a fairly short chapter and end it with sort of a cliff-hanger to set up the second chapter, i'm looking forward to seeing what everyone thinks of the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well Fred that was my grandfather on the phone, he told me about some sort of test and that the details would be mailed to me" said Shaggy.

"Jinkies, that sounds pretty exciting" said Velma.

"Reah rexciting" said Scooby.

"So Shaggy do you know what exactly the test is?" asked Daphne.

"Not yet Daphne but I should know tomorrow" said Shaggy.

Shaggy spent the whole rest of the day anxious about what his grand father was sending him and what he was going to get himself and the rest of Mystery Inc. into.

The next day Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were doing some chores and cleaning around Blake Mansion.

The gang was in the middle of sweeping up in the front rooms of the mansion when there came a knock at the door.

Hearing this, Shaggy put down his broom and walked over to the front door.

He opned the front door and saw a well-dressed man in a blue uniform carrying a brown package.

"Can I help you?" asked Shaggy.

"Yes, i'm looking for Norville Rogers" said the man.

"I'm Norville Rogers, what can I do for you?" asked Shaggy.

"I have something for you" said the messenger as he looked through a brown pouch that he was carrying.

"I know it's in here somewhere" said the messenger.

Finally the messenger found what he was looking for; he pulled out a large manilla envelope from his mail pouch.

"Here you are Mr. Rogers, sign on the dotted line please" said the messenger.

Shaggy signed for the package and thanked the messenger.

Shaggy took the envelope from the messenger and said goodbye to him, after which he closed the front door of the mansion.

Shaggy walked over from the door back towards the sofa in the front room.

He sat back down on the sofa and began talking to the gang about the mail that he had recieved.

"So Shaggy, who was that?" asked Velma.

"That was a messenger with a package for me" said Shaggy.

"A package?" asked Velma.

"Yeah, here take a look" said Shaggy.

He handed the envelope to Velma and she began to look at the outside portion of it.

"Interesting, this has your given name on it Shaggy and not what people usually call you" said Velma.

"I know, i've been expecting this" said Shaggy.

"You have?" said Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby in unision.

"Yep, remember yesterday when I said that my grandfather was going to mail me something about some sort of test" said Shaggy.

"Yes, I remember" said Fred.

"Well Fred, this is it" said Shaggy.

"How can you tell Shaggy?" responded Fred.

"Easy, because as I was telling Velma, it has my given name on the envelope and not Shaggy which everybody usually calls me, also I can tell because it has my grandparents address on it" said Shaggy.

"Interesting" said Velma.

"I'm curious, where do your grandparents live Shaggy?" asked Daphne.

"On the outside of the enveleope it lists an address in Upstate New York, but there's one thing that puzzles me" said Shaggy.

"What's that Shaggy sweetie?" Responded Velma in a loving manner as she sat next to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Well, my grandfather said that he and my grandmother are retired" said Shaggy.

"But that means they couldn't have sent it from New York right?" asked Daphne.

"Maybe" said Shaggy.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense Shaggy open up the envelope and let's find out what your grand parents were talking about" said Fred.

"OK, here goes" said Shaggy.

Shaggy went over to a desk in the front room and got out a letter opener from it, he walked back over to the sofa next to Velma and sat down.

"Well, here we go" said Shaggy.

He slided open the top of the envelope with the letter opener, slowly he took out the contents of the envelope and placed them on his lap.

"So what's in the envelope Shaggy?" asked Fred.

"It looks like a bunch of papers" said Shaggy.

"Let me see Shag" said Velma.

"Sure" responded Shaggy.

He handed the papers over to Velma who began reading.

"Well Shaggy to answer your first question, apparently according to this your grandparents are living in Florida now; also apparently they sent this out from their home before they moved to Florida" said Velma.

"I wonder why they would sent it out before they left?" said Shaggy.

"I don't know but maybe the other papers in the envelope have something to do with it" said Velma.

"Maybe" said Shaggy.

Velma began reading the other papers that Shaggy's grandparents had sent him.

"It says Dear Norville, I know using your given name may seem odd, but these are special circumstances; in the next few days I will telephone you about an inheritance that you are going to receive but in order to receive it you must travel to our mansion in upstate New York, there you will find a challenge unlike any other that you and your friends have ever faced, enclosed in this envelope are directions to our house and to our attorney's office which is where you will find a house key and instructions for your test; signed your Grandpa Charles and Grandma Wendy" read Velma aloud.

"An inheritance?, i've claimed inheritances before, I wonder why my grand parents were talking about a challenge unlike any other we've faced" said Shaggy.

"Beats me" said Daphne.

"Well, I guess we have another mystery on our hands and this time it involves one of our own" said Fred.

"Yeah, who knows what we're up against this time?" said Daphne.

"Well, whatever it is Shaggy i'm with you all the way" said Velma as she kissed his cheek.

"Right" said Fred, Daphne and Scooby in unison.

"Time to head for New York" said Fred.

Author's Notes: Parts of this chapter was inspired by a Scooby Doo Fan Fic written by a Scooby fan named John Likeglass; i've printed out all of his fan fics and they are quite good, in fact IMHO they should be turned into Scooby Doo radio or television episodes. Some of his Fan Fics were also part of the reason that I started writing Scooby Doo Fan Fiction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After reading the letter and papers that his grandparents had sent him Shaggy along with Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby packed their bags and headed into The Mystery Machine and began their journey towards Shaggy's grandparents house in Upstate New York, but first the gang had to make a pit stop at Shaggy's grandparents attorney's office.

The Mystery Machine drove through Upstate New York before finally reaching Mystery Inc.'s intended destination the city of Glens Falls.

"So Shaggy, where exactly is your grandparents attorney's office?" asked Daphne.

"According to the envelope it's on Gray Street" said Shaggy.

So The Mystery Machine headed for Gray Street, after a few minutes of driving Shaggy pointed out the window.

"There it is!" Shaggy exclaimed.

The gang could see out the passenger side window a rather small-looking office.

"Franklin, North & Messick Attorneys At Law" read Daphne.

"Well, let's park the Mystery Machine and go on in" said Fred.

The gang parked the brightly colored green van on a side streeet, they then exited the vehicle and walked over to the office.

Shaggy walked up to the door and rung the doorbell.

"Come in" said a voice from inside the office.

Shaggy opened the door and he and the rest of the gang walked into the office.

The gang could see an older man wearing a blue buisness suit, red tie and brown slacks sitting at a desk.

"Ah Yes, Norville Rogers and his friends, i've been expecting you" said the man.

Shaggy gulped and then spoke; "You must be my grandfather's attorney".

"Yes my name is Jason North, I am indeed your grandfather and grandmother's attorney" said the man.

"Nice to meet you Mr. North, this is my girlfriend Velma, my friends Fred and Daphne and my Great Dane Scooby-Doo" said Shaggy.

"Hello, nice to meet you" said Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby said in unision.

"It's nice to meet all of you" said Mr. North.

"I understand my grandparents left me a key to their house" said Shaggy.

"Yes they did Mr. Rogers, but they also left a piece of paper for you" said Mr. North.

"A piece of paper?" asked Shaggy.

"Yes, i'll go get the key and the paper" said Mr. North.

Mr. North got up from his desk and went into another room; a few minutes later he emerged from the other room and walked back behind his desk and sat back down.

"Here we are Mr. Rogers the key and the piece of paper that your grandparents left you" said Mr. North.

"Thank You Mr. North" said Shaggy.

"Oh and one more thing" said Mr. North.

"Yes?" asked Shaggy.

"Your grandparents asked that you read this piece of paper before you head to their house" said Mr. North.

"Sounds fine to me" said Shaggy.

"Now if I were in your situation I would not have your friends in here with you while you read this" said Mr. North.

"Mr. North. that may be what you would do but that's not what i'm going to do; anything that happens or has happened in my life my friends have been here for me and they will be here for this" said Shaggy.

"Very Well Mr. Rogers, here you go" said Mr. North.

Mr. North handed Shaggy the key and the paper; Shaggy took them and unfolded the piece of paper.

"Dear Norville, if you are reading this then you have arrived at your grandmother and I's attorney's office; in this letter I will reveal your inheritence and a family secret that your grandmother and I have been hidding for generations; prepare yourself for a shock my grandson, the family secret that you will now learn is something that if it ever fell into the wrong hands it would mean chaos and doom for the world, the secret is this: your grandmother and I both are and have been since birth a Witch and Warlock; I know you may be shocked to learn this about two of your family members but it is 100% true, the reason why we have never visited you or never call or write you and why we pretended to be dead is because if you or any other member of the family ever found out about this someone could kidnap us and might find out the secret that we have been hiding from every other member of this family for decades." read Shaggy aloud.

"Jeepers! Shaggy your grandparents are a Witch and Warlock, that's unbelievable" said Daphne sounding shocked about the development.

"Like if you think that's crazy there's more listen to this" Shaggy continued to read aloud.

"Now for your inheritance Norville, it is far more valuable than any monetary figure that you may receive or have recieved, it is something that as I have said before if you were ever kidnapped someone could use you to control or destroy the world; this is your inheritance: Norville Rogers you are a Warlock and in addition to this I am bequething to you all of my magic books, spells, incantations and all of the magical items that I have accumulated over the years; however there is a catch to this inheritence: you must spend 48 hours in our mansion, I hope that this won't be a challenge for you but I must warn you over the years there have been reports of ghosts, ghouls, phantoms and all sorts of supernatural occurances dating to before we moved into the house, I understand that these things might intimidate you but you must spend the entire 48 hours in the house to claim this inheritence; I wish you good luck Norville and I am hoping that you will succeed in this endevor, Sincerely your Grandpa Charles and Grandma Wendy, P.S. Be very careful my grandson there are forces that are out to stop you at any cost." Shaggy finished reading and got up for a second to catch his breath.

"Zoinks! I-I can't be a Warlock, like the last Warlock we encountered was Ben Ravencroft and he wanted to take over the world" said Shaggy.

"True but we do have a good warlock as a friend: Vincent Van Ghoul" said Daphne.

"Like that's true Daphne that's true" responded Shaggy.

"You know I almost forgot about Vincent Van Ghoul" said Fred.

"Yeah, he's an OK guy" said Velma.

"Reah, Reah" said Scooby.

"Jinkies, I just can't picture you as a Warlock Shaggy" said Velma.

"Well, like it would be fun" said Shaggy.

"Yeah it would be kind of cool Shag" said Fred.

"Sure, how many teenagers can say they're witches or warlocks" said Daphne.

"Reah rust rhink ry rest reind ris a rarlock" said Scooby.

"Alright I accept my grandparents test and with friends like you guys i'm sure i'll pass it with flying colors" said Shaggy.

"Thanks Shaggy and with us helping you you'll be the best and cutest teen Warlock of all time" said Velma as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Velma you're the best girlfriend a guy ever had" said Shaggy.

The gang got up from their chairs and thanked Mr. North for his time; then Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby got set to walk out the door.

"Oh Mr. Rogers" said Mr. North.

"Yes?" asked Shaggy.

"Do be careful in your grandparents house" said Mr. North.

"I will and so will all of us, good bye and thank you" said Shaggy.

"You're very welcome" said Mr. North.

Mystery Inc. bid goodbye to Shaggy's grandparents attorney and walked out the door of his office; they then walked back over to The Mystery Machine and drove off towards Shaggy's grandparents mansion and Shaggy's magical inheritence.

Author's Notes: Chapter Three had a some surprises didn't it? Well there's a lot more surprises ahead for Mystery Inc. Especially Shaggy finding out he's a Warlock. This was also kind of a short chapter but i'll make up for it in Chapter Four.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After leaving Shaggy's grandparents attorney's office and with the papers that his grandparents had left him Mystery Inc. headed off to Shaggy's grandparents house.

The Mystery Machine drove along the highway towards their destination; on the way to Shaggy's grandparents house Velma looked out the window at the beautiful fall foliage and at the trees and their leaves which were turning from green to various shades of brown, orange, yellow and red. Velma turned her gaze from the landscape outside back into the Mystery Machine; she could Shaggy sitting next to her with a troubled look on his face. Velma put her hand on Shaggy's shoulder and spoke to him.

"What's the matter Shaggy?" asked Velma.

"Oh it-it's nothing" said Shaggy.

"Are you sure?" asked Velma.

"Yeah, it's really nothing" said Shaggy.

"Come on Shaggy, a girl can tell when something's wrong with her boyfriend and something looks definitely wrong with you" said Velma.

"Oh OK, i'll tell you" said Shaggy.

Shaggy sighed deeply and then spoke to Velma.

"It-it's this inheritance and all" said Shaggy with a trembling sound to his voice.

"What about it?" asked Velma curious.

"It-it's just, finding out my grandparents are a witch and warlock; I just had no idea about this" said Shaggy.

"Don't worry about it Shaggy, every family has their secrets and unusual things about them" said Velma.

"I know, I know; and then finding out i'm a Warlock, it-it's just unerving to me" said Shaggy.

"Why is it unerving?" asked Velma.

"Well most Warlocks want to take over the world or something like that" said Shaggy.

"Shaggy, is that what this is about?" asked Velma.

"Well, yes sort of" said Shaggy.

"Don't worry about it Shaggy sweetie" said Velma.

"But what if after I receive all of my grandparents magic equipment I turn out that way" said Shaggy.

"Oh come on Shaggy, you know that will never happen to you" said Velma as she relaxed her hands on his shoulders.

"I know but it's just that, well that possibility might come up and I don't know what I would do" said Shaggy.

"Shaggy honey, let me ask you something; who was the last Warlock you met?" asked Velma.

"Vincent Van Ghoul, remember?; it was with Daphne, Scooby and Scrappy" said Shaggy.

"Exactly and was he evil?" said Velma.

"No, he wasn't" said Shaggy.

"Right" said Velma.

"So I have nothing to worry about?" asked Shaggy.

"No Shaggy, you have nothing to worry about; you'll be a wonderful Warlock and whenever we have a mystery you can use your powers to help us solve our mysteries" said Velma.

"Like I knew that, thank you Velma I knew I could count on you" said Shaggy as he kissed her on the cheek.

After Velma and Shaggy finished talking the Mystery Machine continued on it's way to Shaggy's grandparents house.

After some time passed Mystery Inc. found themselves driving along a long narrow road surrounded by what seemed to be a forest; Shaggy instantly recognized the area that the gang was in.

"Hey, Like I know where we are" said Shaggy.

"Really?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, this is the road leading to my grandparents place" said Shaggy.

"You're kidding" said Daphne.

"Nope this is it" said Shaggy.

From the Mystery Machine the gang could see a large almost gothic mansion in the distance at the end of a dirt path.

As the Mystery Machine continued it's way up the dirt path the gang could see more features of the mansion come into view; the mansion had two very large stone columns on either side of the entryway, stone gargoyles on top of the roof of the house; the mansion had two stories and looked like something out of an old horror movie.

"Jeepers that's the house?" remarked Daphne.

"Yeah, that's it" said Shaggy.

"Jinkies, what a creepy looking place" said Velma.

"Like, I guess my grandparents wanted a type of house that fit their lifestyles" said Shaggy.

"Reah" said Scooby.

After a few more minutes of driving the Mystery Machine reached the driveway of the mansion; Fred parked the van as the gang finally got to see the mansion up close.

The gang got their luggage out of the back of the Mystery Machine and walked up to front of the mansion; Fred went up to the doorbell which was one of the older type bell that you would find in an older mansion.

"Go ahead and ring the doorbell Fred" said Daphne.

"Got it" said Fred.

Fred rang the doorbell, which sounded like it was loud enough to wake the dead; after which Daphne and Velma almost lept about five feet in the air they then very slowly walked behind Fred and Shaggy.

"Daphne what's the matter with you?" asked Fred.

"That-that doorbell, I don't why but it gave me the creeps" said Daphne.

"What about you Vel?" asked Shaggy.

"I'm just jumpy, that's all" said Velma.

"Jumpy?" asked Shaggy.

"Yeah, it-it just caught me off guard" said Velma.

"Oh" said Shaggy not really knowing what to make of her comment.

After a few minutes waiting for someone to answer the doorbell Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby could see and hear that no one was coming to answer the doorbell.

"I wonder if anyone's here?" asked Daphne with a bit of trepidation in her voice.

"Beats me" said Fred.

"Like you know, I don't hear any footsteps or anything" said Shaggy.

"That's impossible Shaggy, if your grandparents knew you were coming you would think they would have had someone here to answer the door at least" said Velma.

Just as Fred was about to ring the doorbell again the large wooden doors of the mansion suddenly swung open.

"Ripes!" exclaimed Scooby.

"Easy Scoob, there's nothing to be afraid of, it was just the doors opening" said Shaggy.

"By themselves?" asked Velma.

"Sure, maybe the doors were set to open automatically after we got here or something like that" said Shaggy.

"I sure hope so" said Velma.

The gang brought themeselves and their luggage inside the front room of the imposing gothic-like mansion.

"What interesting decor" said Daphne.

"Yeah furnished in early 1800's by the looks of everything" said Fred.

"Actually Fred, everything in here looks like it's from the 1600's" said Velma.

"Like I think you're right Velma" said Shaggy.

"This place sure looks creepy too" said Daphne.

"Oh don't be so afraid Daph, there's nothing to worry about" said Fred as he kissed her on the cheek.

As the gang were exploring the front room of the mansion the large doors of the house swung shut and locked by themselves behind the gang.

"Zoinks!" exclaimed Shaggy.

"Jeepers!" exclaimed Daphne.

"Jinkies!" exclaimed Velma.

"Ripes!" exclaimed Scooby.

"Now what are we going to do Shaggy?" asked Velma.

"Like beats me" said Shaggy with a gulp.

"Come on gang let's get find our rooms, put our luggage away and start investigating this house" said Fred.

"Good idea Fred, I wouldn't mind having a look around this place myself" said Shaggy.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo took their luggage and walked up a staircase to the second floor; the gang looked around the hallway and decided which bedrooms to use.

Fred, Shaggy and Scooby went into one bedroom in the upstairs hallway while Daphne and Velma went into another bedroom adjacient to Fred, Shaggy and Scooby's room.

Fred, Shaggy and Scooby opened their luggage and put their clothes away in a couple of closets that were on either side of the room; after they put their things away Shaggy sat on one of the beds in the room.

"Hey Fred" said Shaggy.

"Yeah" said Fred.

"Like do you really believe my grandparents are a witch and warlock?, I mean we have encountered real supernatural creatures before but, I just don't know" said Shaggy with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"I don't know Shaggy, I mean it is possible but, well who knows" responded Fred.

"I guess, one other thing though" said Shaggy.

"What's that?" said Fred.

"I-I really don't know how to explain or say this, I know Daphne means a lot to you" said Shaggy.

"Right" said Fred.

"And Velma means a lot to me" said Shaggy.

"Right again" said Fred.

"It's just that talking with her on the way here, basically when I was telling her about my inheritance; my first thought was what if I can't handle this, what if something happens to Velma and i'm responsible?" said Shaggy.

"Shaggy I overheard the two of you talking and just like Velma said you have nothing to worry about man" said Fred.

"Are you sure about that?" said Shaggy.

"Of course i'm sure" said Fred.

"Thanks Fred you're really a great friend" said Shaggy.

"You're welcome Shaggy" said Fred.

Meanwhile in Daphne and Velma's room, the girls had put away their clothes as well and began talking.

"Daphne" said Velma.

"Yeah" said Daphne.

"Did you notice during the ride here Shaggy seemed a bit, well distracted" said Velma.

"A little bit, why?" asked Daphne.

"Well, Shaggy seemed a bit worried about his inheritance and about when he starts being a Warlock" said Velma.

"Trust me Velma, during all the time i've spent with him especially when you and Fred were in college, all this Warlock stuff won't go to his head" said Daphne.

"OK Daphne if you say so" said Velma.

"Believe me Velma you have nothing to worry about" said Daphne.

"Thanks Daphne, you're a good friend" said Velma.

"No Problem" said Daphne.

After the gang put their things away, they went back down to the living room and discussed their battle plan so to speak.

"Shaggy since this is your grandparents place, you should probably decide what we should do" said Fred.

"OK, well I haven't been here probably since I was in elementary school so I really don't know much about this place so Fred if it's OK with with you why don't you decide what we do" said Shaggy.

"All right, here's what we'll do: Daphne and I will search the second floor; Shaggy you, Velma and Scooby can search the first and main floor" said Fred.

"That sounds OK to me" said Daphne.

"Yeah that sounds fine to me" said Velma.

"Like yeah that's OK" said Shaggy.

"Reah" said Scooby.

"Cool, since that's settled let's get going" said Fred.

After the gang decided on their plan, Fred and Daphne walked up the stairs to start searching the upstairs, and Shaggy, Velma and Scooby stayed on the main floor to search.

Author's Notes: This was another fairly short chapter but things will begin to pick up in subsequent chapters. There was a little bit more Shaggy/Velma in this chapter along with some Fred/Daphne; i'm curious to know what everyone thinks of the S/V moments especially.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shaggy, Velma and Scooby stood in the middle of the living room of the mansion waiting to begin their investigation.

"Well Shaggy let's get going" said Velma.

"Right Velma" said Shaggy.

Shaggy and Velma began walking with Scooby in tow; Shaggy and Velma looked at each other and smiled.

"Jinkies, this place is huge; I wonder what we'll find here" said Velma.

"Well Velma, my grandparents said I have to stay here 48 hours so I guess we just have to hang on until then" said Shaggy.

"Reah, rut rhat rif re rind a rhost?" asked Scooby.

"Don't worry Scooby we won't find any ghosts or anything like that" said Shaggy.

"After all" Shaggy continued, "if what my grandparents said is true and the place is haunted then they would know if they were ghosts here or not".

Shaggy, Velma and Scooby continued their way through the first floor of the house, unaware that a white shadowy figure was following them.

Shaggy stopped for a second and tapped Velma on the shoulder.

"Velma?" asked Shaggy.

"Yes?" responded Velma.

"Do you feel a sudden chill in this room?" asked Shaggy.

"I don't know why?" responded Velma.

"I don't know, just a weird feeling I have" said Shaggy.

"What?" asked Velma.

"I don't know for sure, just kind of a weird feeling that I think we're being followed" said Shaggy.

"That's impossible Shaggy, why would we being followed" said Velma.

"I don't know, let's keep walking" said Shaggy.

Shaggy, Velma and Scooby kept walking, with the white shadowy figure continuing to follow them.

Again Shaggy stopped walking, he still somehow felt that there was a sinister presence in the room.

"Velma" said Shaggy.

"What's wrong Shag" asked Velma.

"I still feel like we're being followed" said Shaggy.

"Oh don't be such a worry wort it's probably nothing" said Velma.

Knowing that he was right Shaggy turned around and saw the shadowy figure that had been follwing them; Velma and Scooby also looked behind them and saw the same thing that Shaggy had seen.

"Shaggy?" said Velma.

"Yes" said Shaggy.

"I think I believe you" said Velma.

"I figured as much" said Shaggy.

The figure moaned and reached out to grab the trio, but the gang knew what they had to do.

"Zoinks!, like let's split!" exclaimed Shaggy.

"Jinkies, good thinking Shaggy let's get out of here!" exclaimed Velma.

The figure chased Shaggy, Velma and Scooby out of the living room into a long hallway.

"Now what are we going to?" asked Shaggy.

"Easy, find a door and hide" said Velma.

Shaggy, Velma and Scooby picked one of the doors and hid inside the room.

"Jinkies, this looks like another bedroom" said Velma.

"Like it seems that way" said Shaggy.

"Come on you two let's figure out a place to hide" said Velma.

The gang looked around the room for a place to hide; they saw a bed in the middle of the room and decide to hide under it.

"Phew" said Shaggy.

"You can say that again" said Velma.

"I think we're safe for now" said Shaggy.

"Yeah I hope so" said Velma.

"Reah Ri Rope Ro" said Scooby.

As Shaggy, Velma and Scooby hid from the ghostly figure, Fred and Daphne had begun their search upstairs.

"Boy, Shaggy's grandparents house sure has a lot of rooms" said Daphne.

"Yeah it sure does" said Fred.

"Fred" said Daphne.

"Yes" said Fred.

"I don't mean to be snippy or anything like that but what exactly looking for?" asked Daphne.

"I don't know, I guess we're just making sure Shaggy gets his inheritance" said Fred.

"But what'll we do if we find any something?" said Daphne.

"Like what?" said Fred.

"Like Ghosts" said Daphne.

"Daphne, you know there's no such things as ghosts" said Fred.

"I don't know, i'm just not too sure about that" said Daphne.

"Why?" asked Fred.

"Well, the letter that Shaggy got did say that this house was haunted" said Daphne.

"Hmm, Shaggy did say his parents were a witch and warlock though" said Fred.

"That's what I mean, how do we know that nothing's going to happen to us" said Daphne.

"Got me, but whatever happens we'll be able to handle it" said Fred.

"I sure hope so" said Daphne.

Fred went over to Daphne and calmed her nerves by hugging her; having solved so many mysteries in the past Fred knew that nothing bad would happen to them, Daphne however knew differently; Fred knowing this calmly and gently reassured her.

"Thank You Fred, I love you" said Daphne.

"I know I love you too" said Fred.

The two of them continued down the hallway until stopping; they saw a large unmarked door at the end of the hall and debated on whether or not to enter.

"I wonder what's in there" said Daphne.

"Well, there's one way to find out" said Fred.

"Go inside and look around" said Daphne.

"Boy Daph you know me all to well" said Fred.

"Thanks" said Daphne.

"No Problem" said Fred.

Fred went up to the door and tried to open it but to no avail.

"Hmm, what ever's in there probably staying in there" said Fred.

"I doubt it" said Daphne.

"Why don't you give it a shot then?" asked Fred.

"OK" said Daphne.

Daphne took out a nail file and credit card from her purse and tried to open the door herself.

"Sometimes things call for a women's touch and this might be one of those times" said Daphne.

Daphne took her nail file and put in the keyhole to try and open the door; unfortunetly it didn't work.

"Hmm, I guess it's up to the plantinum card then" said Daphne.

She put the card in the side of the door next to the keyhole hoping to jiggle the lock open.

"Voila!" said Daphne pleased.

"Nice going Daphne" said Fred.

"Thank You, chalk up another ine to women's inginuity" said Daphne with a smile.

Fred pushed the door open with a creak; Fred went into the room first followed closely by Daphne.

"Hmm, this looks like an attic or storage room of some sort" said Fred.

"It certainly looks like that to me" said Daphne.

Unbeknownst to the two of them however outside the door a strange-looking fanged creature grabbed the door handle and closed the door to the room locking the two of them inside.

"Uh-Oh" said Daphne concerned.

"What's wrong Daph?" asked Fred.

Daphne realizing what was going on quickly ran over to the door and tried to open it.

"Fred come over and help me with this" said Daphne.

"Sure Daph" said Fred.

Fred came over to the door to help Daphne try and open it, but to no avail.

"Uh-Oh" said Fred.

"That's what I said" said Daphne.

"Daphne, something tells me we're locked in" said Fred.

"Freddy, something tells me you're right" said Daphne with a quivering sound in her voice.

The two of them could hear growling coming from outside the door then sickening evil laughter.

"Daphne" said Fred.

"Yes?" asked Daphne.

"Did you hear that" said Fred.

"Unfortunetly yes" said Daphne.

"What are we going to do now Fred?" asked Daphne.

"I don't know Daph, I don't know" said Fred.

The two of them found themselves locked in a dreary room in a creepy mansion owned by Shaggy's grandparents with possibly no way out.

Author's Notes: This was another fairly another short chapter but it did end with double cliff-hangers in Shaggy, Velma and Scooby hiding from a ghostly figure and Fred and Daphne locked inside a creepy-looking room, but things will get a lot more interesting as things go on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile back in one of the bedrooms downstairs Shaggy, Velma and Scooby continued to hide under a bed from the white shadowy figure that was looking for them.

"Shaggy" said Velma.

"Yeah" said Shaggy.

"We can't keep hiding under here, we have to figure out what exactly is going on around here" said Velma.

"I know what's going on around here" said Shaggy.

"You do?" asked Velma.

"Sure, my grandparents were right and this house is haunted" said Shaggy.

"Oh come on Shag, you don't believe that do you?" said Velma.

"Well" said Shaggy.

"Shaggy" said Velma clearly annoyed.

"I know I know, we have to get out of here" said Shaggy.

"Right, come on" said Velma.

Shaggy, Velma and Scooby got out from under the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

"So far so good" said Shaggy.

"Yeah" said Velma.

The three of them continued walking around the lower rooms of the house; after walking a while they reached another large door.

"I wonder where this leads to?" asked Velma.

"Like let's find out" said Shaggy.

"Right, come on" said Velma.

Velma reached over to the doorknob and opened it rather easily.

"Hmm, that's strange" said Velma.

"What's that?" asked Shaggy.

"The front door of the mansion supposedely locked and shut behind us but this door easily opened for us.

"Hmm, this is a bit strange" said Shaggy.

"I wonder" said Velma.

"What?" asked Shaggy.

"Maybe someone wanted us to open this door" said Velma.

"Why would someone want us to do that?" asked Shaggy.

"To lure us into some kind of trap" said Velma.

"Vel I love you but you have some creepy ideas" said Shaggy.

"I know but that is always a possibility" said Velma.

"I guess so" said Shaggy.

"Come on Shaggy, let's see where we're headed" said Velma.

Shaggy, Velma and Scooby walked through the door; the three of them found themselves outside the mansion somehow and were exploring the outer part of the house.

While the three of them were exploring the outside of the house, Fred and Daphne were exploring the room that they were locked in upstairs.

"This looks almost like an attic of some kind" said Fred.

"It looks like that to me" said Daphne.

Fred and Daphne looked through the piles of clothes, antiques and all sorts of things that were in the room.

"There sure is a lot of stuff to look over in here" said Daphne.

"That's for sure" said Fred.

"What exactly are we looking for Fred?" asked Daphne.

"I don't really know for sure Daph" said Fred.

The two of them were looking on opposite sides of the room when Daphne called out to Fred.

"Freddy I think I found something" said Daphne.

"Hang on i'll come over there and join you" said Fred.

Fred walked over to where Daphne was standing and joined her.

"Here Fred" Daphne pointed to where she was looking a minute ago.

Fred saw something in the pile and picked it up to have a closer look at it.

"Hmm, this looks like some kind of old book" said Fred.

"Does it have any writing on it or anything like that?" asked Daphne.

"Not really, it's just some kind of leather bound book" said Fred.

"A book?" said Daphne.

"Yeah" said Fred.

Fred looked through the book with a curious look on his face.

Daphne looked at him and wondered what was wrong.

"What's up Fred, you look discouraged for some reason" said Daphne.

"I don't know" said Fred.

"What's in the book?" asked Daphne.

"Just a bunch of things that seem to not make any sense" said Fred.

"Like what?" asked Daphne.

"Like this for example: Trafel Lonis Graden" said Fred.

Suddenly a strong wind picked up in the room; Daphne and Fred were somewhat confused by this event.

"Jeepers, it's like a hurricane in here all of a sudden!" exclaimed Daphne.

"I wonder why it got so windy in here" said Fred loudly.

"I don't know" said Daphne.

"Maybe if I pick up the book again the wind will stop" said Fred.

"Maybe" said Daphne.

"OK, here goes: Graden Jiste Hardow" said Fred.

Suddenly the wind stopped and the door to the room swung wide open.

"Hey Fred what ever you said worked, the door's open" said Daphne.

"Wow, you know Daphne I think I know what this is" said Fred.

"What is it?" asked Daphne.

"Shaggy's grandparents said that he was going to inherit all of their magical momentos and things like that" said Fred.

"Right" said Daphne.

"Well, I think this book is some kind of spell book" said Fred.

"A spell book?" asked Daphne curiously.

"Sure" said Fred.

Daphne looked confused by Fred's comment.

"I don't understand Fred, if that really is a spell book then why would it be here in this room?" asked Daphne.

"Easy, because Shaggy's grandparents could have known that he or one of us could have been in this room and maybe just maybe left this here as a clue" said Fred.

"A clue?" asked Daphne.

"Sure, Shaggy's grandparents knew that he or one of us would figure out what this book was so we could use it to help us solve the mystery" said Fred.

"Mystery?" said Daphne.

"Sure, I mean there's got to be a few people in Shaggy's family that would try and stop him from getting his inheritance right?" said Fred.

"Right" said Daphne.

"So this book is a key to help to Shaggy get his inheritance" said Fred.

"Of course, now it all makes sense" said Daphne.

"Right, now let's take this spell book and get out of this dusty old attic" said Fred.

"Right Fred, besides this room is starting to give the creeps" said Daphne.

"Yeah me too" said Fred.

Fred and Daphne walked out of the room and back into the upstairs hallway.

Meanwhile Shaggy, Velma and Scooby had ventured outside the mansion and were walking around the outside of the house.

"Velma" said Shaggy.

"What's up Shaggy?" asked Velma.

"I'm confused by something" said Shaggy.

"What?" asked Velma.

"Who was that ghost or whatever it was that was following us?" said Shaggy.

"I don't know Shaggy, your grandparents said that there were people who might try and stop you from getting your inheritance so it might be one of the other members of your family" said Velma.

"But why?" said Shaggy.

"Why what?" said Velma.

"Why would someone in my family want to harm me?, most of my relatives like me a lot and the fact one of them might try and get rid of me seems well strange" said Shaggy.

"Believe me Shaggy, nothing about this mystery so far has been normal" said Velma.

"That's for sure" said Shaggy.

Shaggy, Velma and Scooby continued walking outside of the mansion; after a few minutes more of walking Shaggy saw a small glass buliding on the outskirts of the grounds.

"Hmm, I wonder what this is?" said Shaggy.

"Well Shaggy, there's only one way to find out" said Velma.

"Right and that's to go in and look around" said Shaggy.

"Ro re rave ro?" asked Scooby.

"Yes Scooby we have to" said Velma.

Shaggy, Velma and Scooby walked over to the small glass building; Velma went up to the door and opened it.

The three of them walked inside and looked around the building; they noticed numerous plants, vegetables and fruit of all kinds.

"This looks like an old greenhouse" said Velma.

"Greenhouse?, I didn't know my grandparents had a greenhouse" said Shaggy.

"Yeah I guess they did" said Velma.

"That's cool" said Shaggy.

As Shaggy, Velma and Scooby walked and looked around the greenhouse, behind them at the entrance stood a tall green plant-like creature; Shaggy and Velma didn't notice this for a few minutes however Scooby looked behind him and saw the creature standing in the doorway and tried to alert his friends about this.

"Ruff, Ruff" Scooby barked.

Shaggy hearing this went over to his friend to see what was the matter.

"What's up Scooby?" said Shaggy.

"Reature, Reature" said Scooby.

"Creature?" asked Shaggy.

"Reah, Reah" said Scooby.

"That's impossible Scooby there can't be anything out there" said Velma.

Shaggy and Velma figuring that Scooby is usually right when it comes to these sorts of things looked behind them.

The creature quickly ducked back out of site from the trio.

"There's nothing there Scooby" said Shaggy.

"Yeah Scoob, don't be such a chicken" said Velma.

"rhicken, rhose ra rhicken" Scooby thought to himself.

Once again the green creature appeared in the doorway but this time he walked outside the greenhouse and locked the door.

"Like what was that?" said Shaggy.

"I don't know" said Velma.

"Ripes rook!" exclaimed Scooby as he pointed at the door.

Shaggy and Velma looked where Scooby was motioning to.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed.

The creature growled from outside the greenhouse and laughed evilly.

"Like, what was that thing?" said Shaggy.

"I don't know but from the looks of that thing it resembled some kind of plant creature" said Velma.

"Plant creature?" asked Shaggy.

"Yeah and it locked us in too" said Velma.

"Oh great, now what are we going to do" said Shaggy.

"I just don't know Shaggy, I just don't know" said Velma.

Author's Notes: I got the idea for the plant creatures from an episode of the Super Friends cartoon series in the 70's. Also, Fred and Daphne finding the spell book was a bit of an interesting twist, huh? Anyway, there's lots more surprises ahead for Scooby and the gang ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

While Shaggy, Velma and Scooby found themselves locked inside the greenhouse, Fred and Daphne continued their search for clues upstairs.

"Fred" said Daphne.

"Yes" said Fred.

"I'm beginning to worry about Shaggy, Velma and Scooby, we havent' seen them in a couple of hours and it's getting late" said Daphne.

"Don't worry Daph, i'm sure Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are OK" said Fred.

"I sure hope so Freddy" said Daphne.

Fred looked at his watch and yawned loudly.

"I don't know about Shaggy, Velma and Scooby but i'm sure getting sleepy, after all by my watch it's almost 11:00 PM" said Fred.

"Yeah come to think of it i'm getting kind of sleepy myself" said Daphne yawning as well.

"Let's get some rest, we can start looking for Shaggy and company in the morning after a good night's sleep" said Fred.

"Good idea Fred" said Daphne.

Daphne and Fred went into one of the bedrooms, changed into their evening clothes got into bed and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Shaggy, Velma and Scooby were trying to figure out their perilous situation.

"Shaggy" said Velma.

"Yeah" responded Shaggy.

"What time is it?" asked Velma.

"About 11:30 at night I think" said Shaggy.

"That late?" said Velma.

"Yeah I think so" said Shaggy.

"Maybe since we're locked in here let's try and get some sleep" said Velma.

"Sleep?, sleep?, with a-a ghost, a plant creature and who knows what running around this place" said Shaggy.

"I know Shaggy but we've got to get at least some sleep, maybe if we're refreshed and have a good night's sleep we can be good and ready to get back to solving this mystery in the morning" said Velma.

"I guess you're right Velma, good night" Shaggy said as he smiled and gave Velma a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, good night Shaggy" said Velma smiling.

Shaggy, Velma and Scooby drifted off to sleep, trying to get their minds off their current situation.

After a somewhat uneventful night except for a few dogs howling, owls hooting and crickets chirping, Shaggy, Velma and Scooby woke up from their slumber.

"Oh boy, what time is it?" asked Shaggy.

"About 8:00 AM in the morning" said Velma.

"Well the good news is it's the daytime now" said Shaggy.

"OK, what's the bad news?" asked Velma.

"We still have to contend with who knows what after we get out of here" said Shaggy.

"Good point" said Velma.

"Wait, I thought you weren't scared of anything here" said Shaggy.

"Well, now that I think about it the fact that someone might try and harm you is kind of scary to me" said Velma.

"Really?" asked Shaggy surprised.

"Of course, I mean I do love you and when someone tries to hurt or harm someone I love it's pretty frightening" said Velma.

"You really care about me a lot don't you?" asked Shaggy.

"Of course I do" said Velma; "you mean a lot to me, and if anything happened to you I don't know what i'd do".

"Thank You Velma I love you" said Shaggy as he kissed her.

"I love you too Shaggy" said Velma as she kissed him back.

"Now what we have to concentrate on is getting out of this greenhouse" said Velma.

"But how?" asked Shaggy.

"Simple, with this" said Velma.

Velma was holding a small hairpin, Shaggy was confused a bit by this and asked Velma what she was going to do.

"A hairpin?, how are we going to get out of here with that?" asked Shaggy.

"Easy, like this" said Velma.

Velma went over to the glass door, stuck the small hairpin in the keyhole unlocking it.

"Eureka!" said Velma.

"Terrific Vel, you did it!" exclaimed Shaggy as he went over and hugged her.

"Thank You Shaggy, just chalk that one up to inginuity" said Velma.

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby walked out of the greenhouse and looked around at the beautiful early Autumn morning.

"Well, now that we're out of there, let's go back to the mansion and find Fred and Daphne" said Velma.

"Good idea, they've probably been worried about us" said Shaggy.

"Reah" said Scooby.

So Velma, Shaggy and Scooby began heading back towards the mansion, meanwhile inside the main kitchen Fred and Daphne were beginning to fix breakfast.

"I wonder where Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are?" asked Daphne.

"Well wherever they are I know one thing, the smell of breakfast should bring Shag and Scoob out of hiding" said Fred.

After a few minutes Fred and Daphne heard some familiar voices coming into the house.

"Fred, Daphne where are you?" asked Velma.

"Velma, Shaggy, Scooby!" yelled Daphne as she walked over into the front room.

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby all had their turns hugging Daphne as she led them into the kitchen.

"Shaggy, Velma, Scooby, where were you guys?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you guys since we split up to search the house yesterday afternoon" said Daphne.

"Guys you wouldn't believe all things we've been through" said Shaggy.

"Yeah" said Velma.

"You guys probably wouldn't believe all the stuff we've been through either" said Fred.

"Yeah a lot of things" said Daphne.

"We'll start" said Velma.

"OK" said Fred.

"Well first of all, we were chased into a bedroom by a ghost" said Velma.

"Then like we hid from the ghost for a while until it was safe to come out" said Shaggy.

"Then like we walked outside and found a small greenhouse" said Velma.

"Like then Scooby saw a plant creature and he locked us in" said Shaggy.

"But after we slept in there I was able to unlock the door with a hairpin" said Velma.

"Then like we left the greenhouse, walked back here and here we are" said Shaggy.

"Wow, you guys must have had some kind of afternoon and night" said Daphne.

"Yeah we sure did" said Velma.

"Well wait till you hear what we went through" said Daphne.

"First we went upstairs and found some kind of storage room, well actually it was an attic" said Fred.

"Then we looked around for clues in the room and I found one" said Daphne.

"It looked like an old leather bound book" said Fred.

"Do you guys still have it?" asked Shaggy.

"Sure Shaggy here it is" said Fred as he handed Shaggy the book which he had been keeping in his and Daphne's bedroom.

Shaggy looked through the book puzzled.

"I wonder what it is?" asked Shaggy.

"Daphne and I figured it out, we think it's one your grandparents spell books Shaggy" said Fred.

"Spell books?" asked Shaggy.

"Yep, we could figure that out beacause of the writing in it" said Daphne.

"Wow, this could help me out if we have to face anything else around here" said Shaggy.

"It sure could Shag" said Velma.

Fred made some breakfast for Shaggy, Velma and Scooby as they ate and continued their discussion of the events of the previous day.

After the gang finished their meal, they began planning what they were going to do for the day.

"Like let's see, we got here yesterday about 2 or 3 PM right?" asked Shaggy.

"That sounds right" said Velma.

"That's about the time we got here alright" said Fred.

"Sure" said Daphne.

"Let's figure this out, we got here around 2 yesterday afternoon" said Fred.

"Right" said Daphne.

"And Shaggy needs to be here 48 hours to claim his inheritance" said Fred.

"Like right" said Shaggy.

"So all we have to do is stay here about 1 more full day and Shaggy should be able to claim his inheritance" said Fred.

"Right" said Velma.

"So we have to figure out what we're going to do today to help solve the mystery of whatever's going on around here" said Fred.

"Right" said Daphne.

"I think our best move for now should be to check out the library" said Velma.

"Good thinking Velma" said Fred.

"Yeah, like maybe we can find something out about this house that will help us solve this mystery" said Shaggy.

"Right let's get going" said Fred.

"Ro ray, rot re" said Scooby.

"Oh come on Scooby, you're not afraid are you?" said Shaggy.

"Yeah Scooby don't you awnt to go into the library and protect us from any ghosts" said Daphne.

"Yeah Scooby come on" said Velma.

"Rell" said Scooby.

"I've got an idea, what if give you 5 Scooby Snacks to come with us" said Shaggy.

"Rokay ret's ro Rooby Roo!" exclaimed Scooby.

So Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo headed for the library; while the gang walked towards the library, a part of the hallway slid open and a strange figure began following the gang.

Author's Notes: This was another fairly short chapter although sometimes for me writing shorter chapters is a lot more fun than writing longer chapters; although I guess it really doesn't matter what the length of each chapter is when you write a Fan Fic, most of the people i've asked about this online have said various things but with this basic theme: the author pretty much decides what the chapter length should be, so that gives everyone a bit of insight into my writing style. Also Shaggy's line "Sleep, with a ghost, a plant creature and who knows what else running around here" was inspired by a line that Shaggy said in the New Scooby Doo Movies episode "Sandy Duncan's Jekyll & Hydes", that line was said by Shaggy before the gang was chased by an Indian after which Velma, Fred and Daphne ran into the bank while Shaggy and Scooby ran into the jail cell at the back of the sheriff's office(anyone who has seen this episode will know what I mean); for those curious Shaggy's line in that episode was "Sleep, with a King Kong, a Wolfman, a Freaky Sheik", of course I am paraphrasing this a little bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo walked into the mansion's library, still completely unaware of the strange creature that was following closely behind them.

"Come on gang, let's take a look around here" Fred remarked.

The blond teen entered the room with Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby in tow; as they entered the room they could see shelves, upon shelves of books; books of every type and genre, stacked up all the way to the ceiling.

"Jinkies, look at all of these books; Shaggy, your grandparents must be pretty avid readers" Velma remarked.

"Like I guess so," Shaggy replied.

"OK gang, let's look through all of these books and see if there's any clues as to whoever or whatever is trying to stop Shaggy from getting his inheritance" Fred explained.

"Right" Velma, Daphne and Shaggy said in unison.

The gang then started pouring over and through the numerous shelves of books in the room; Fred and Daphne decided to take one side of the library, while Shaggy, Velma and Scooby took the other side of the room.

Unbeknownst to the gang there was an old painting hanging on one of the walls in the room, the painting looked like a regular unassuming piece of artwork were it not for the fact that the eye slits of the portrait slid open and another pair of eyes were inside the painting watching every move that the teenage sleuths and their Great Dane made.

"Jeepers, it would take forever to look through everything in this library" Daphne commented.

"I know, I know but we have to search through every nook and cranny of this room for clues" Fred explained.

A bit exhausted from the search, Daphne had decided to rest against one of the bookshelves for a second but she didn't have long to do so; for as she was resting her arm the shelf begin to give way and the teen sleuth fell through it.

Fred saw this and quickly rushed over to where she was standing and helped his companion to her feet.

"Daphne what happened?" Fred asked.

"I don't know all I did was lean my arm against the bookcase and the next thing I know I was falling down," Daphne said.

After seeing what had happened, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby went over to where their comrades were now standing and were trying to figure out what had happened to their redheaded colleague.

"You okay Daphne? Because that sure looked like a nasty fall" Shaggy asked.

"I think so Shaggy, although I sure agree with you about that; it certainly was a pretty painful fall" Daphne replied.

"What I can't understand is what on earth could have happened that would cause you to fall like that" Velma added.

"Well it's like I was telling Fred, I put my arm on the shelf of one of the bookcases; and the next thing I know the bookcase opened" Daphne replied.

"Hmm… that could mean only one thing" Shaggy remarked.

"What's that Shaggy?" Velma asked.

The cowardly teen took the bespectacled girl by the hand and went over to the spot where the bookcase had opened; as the two of them investigated the exact spot where the redhead had been standing a few moments ago the pair of investigators gasped and smiled as they noticed that there was something behind the bookcase.

"Like it's a secret panel" Shaggy declared.

"You're right Shaggy, Daphne you found a clue!" Fred exclaimed.

"How about that" said Daphne.

"Wait a second, if this house truly is haunted, then this must be how the ghosts or monsters got in the mansion in the first place" Velma spoke up.

"Like you might be right Velma, now I wonder where it leads?" Shaggy thought curiously.

"Well there's one way to find out: let's explore it" Fred said.

"Good thinking Freddie" Daphne remarked.

"Right, come on Scooby" Shaggy replied.

"Rokay" Scooby agreed as he followed the gang into the corridor.

As the gang walked into the secret passageway, the eyeholes in the painting slid back to normal, meanwhile after the gang were all in the passageway the strange creature that had been following them went over the to the bookcase and moved it back into place sealing and locking the gang inside the passageway.

As the gang began exploring the strange passageway the four teenagers and their Great Dane were unaware that they would not be able to get back into the mansion.

"Hmm, I wonder where this passage leads to" Shaggy wondered aloud.

"I don't know but wherever it leads to it sure is creepy and it looks to me like the maid hasn't been by too recently" Daphne quipped.

"It certainly looks that way" Velma replied.

"Come on gang, let's keep walking" Fred said.

The five members of Mystery Inc. had been exploring the passage for quite some time when Fred stopped suddenly.

"What's the matter Fred?" Daphne asked.

"Like yeah why did you stop walking?" Shaggy added.

"Here's why" Fred explained pointing in front of him towards another section of the passageway.

"I get it, the main passage splits off into two separate ones" Velma commented.

"Right" Fred said.

"Now what do we do? We can't follow just this one corridor," Daphne said.

"True, I think we should split up in order to follow both corridors" Fred said.

"Sounds good to me," Shaggy replied.

"So wait, you're okay with us splitting up Shaggy?" Velma asked the cowardly teen.

"Like sure, whatever you guys have to do works for me" he replied.

"OK, Daphne and I will follow the left passage and Shaggy, you Velma and Scooby follow the path to the right" Fred explained.

"Right, come you two" Velma said, urging her two friends to come with her.

"Like yeah, come on Scoob" Shaggy added.

The gang then separated with Fred and Daphne following one corridor and Velma, Shaggy and Scooby following the other corridor.

The trio of sleuths began walking through the passageway not knowing if anyone or anything was following them; at the midway point of the corridor Shaggy froze for a second all the while with a curious look on his face.

"What's up Shaggy? Why did you stop?" Velma asked.

"Like I'm not sure, but I have the strangest feeling" Shaggy replied.

"Like what?" Velma wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I think we're being followed" Shaggy said with a partially quivering, partially brave tone in his voice.

"Why?" Velma asked.

"I don't know I just have a weird feeling in my bones" Shaggy said.

"Rones!" Scooby exclaimed as he licked his lips.

"Relax Scooby, it's just a figure of speech," Shaggy explained.

"Raw ruts" Scooby replied.

After calming his canine companion down the trio of detectives continued walking down the dark dreary cobweb filled passageway.

A few minutes later while Scooby and company were continuing to investigate the strange corridor, unseen by the three of them a dark hooded figure in a black cape stepped out from the shadows and began to follow the trio of adolescent investigators.

The figure growled and snarled softly as he closely followed the three of them down the passageway; the hooded figure then slowly crept up behind Velma and put his hand on her shoulder; naturally this caused to ask her boyfriend about why he was acting so strange.

"Shaggy I know you love me and all but could you take your hand off my shoulder" Velma remarked with a somewhat irritated tone in her voice.

"Velma, I don't know how to tell you this but I don't have my hand on your shoulder" Shaggy explained.

"You don't?" Velma asked now clearly confused as to what was happening.

"Nope" Shaggy replied.

Velma still bewildered by what was going on, decided to turn around to see who or what was holding onto her shoulder, however as she did so she wished she hadn't; because standing right behind the bespectacled girl was the very same hooded black caped figure that had been following the gang earlier.

While the intelligent female investigator didn't quite believe in supernatural creatures, she realized what exactly the strange figure was and gasped; it was not that she figured she needed to escape from the strange creature before she and the rest of the gang became it's latest victims.

"Jinkies! A-a Vampire!" Velma screamed.

"Zoinks! It is a Vampire, run Velma!" Shaggy replied with a shriek.

"Ripes, ri'm rone!" Scooby chimed in.

"Good idea Scooby let's all be long gone!" Shaggy replied.

"Right it's time to make like a banana and split!" Velma added.

Shaggy took Velma's arm and with Scooby in tow, started running at top speed as fast as they could away from the Vampire.

The cowardly teen attempted to catch his breath for a few seconds while trying to outrun the vampire, he saw that the strange blood sucking creature was nowhere in sight and was quite thankful that he had a few seconds to relax.

"Like I thought, Vampires only came out at night" Shaggy remarked while still trying to catch his breath.

"They usually do Shaggy" Velma replied while also trying to catch her breath.

"Like I guess maybe someone should tell him that" the cowardly teen remarked.

While Velma was speaking the Vampire had caught up with Scooby and company, the gang saw him once again coming after them and resumed trying to escape from the horrifying figure.

"I guess now's your chance to talk to him Shaggy" the bespectacled girl explained.

"Like I would much rather run than talk" Shaggy replied.

"Reah, ret's r(sp)lit!" Scooby added.

"Good idea Scooby!" Velma said.

With that the trio of sleuths took off again down the passageway, trying to elude the vampire as he began nipping at the crew's heels.

While Shaggy, Scooby and Velma continued to attempt to escape from the vampire in one part of the passageway, Fred and Daphne continued their exploration of the other portion of the passageway.

"Boy, this corridor seems to run forever" Fred remarked.

"You can say that again Fred" Daphne replied.

"I wonder how long we've been walking for?" Fred wondered.

"Sure beats the heck out of me, although if I had to guess we've probably been walking for hours" Daphne commented.

"Oh I don't think we've been walking for that long" Fred quipped.

"It sure feels like it, even the blisters that are on my feet have blisters" Daphne replied.

"Trust me I probably have more blisters on my feet that you do Daphne" the blond teen commented.

"I suppose so" the redhead replied.

The blond teenager and his redheaded female companion continued to walk for a few more minutes when Daphne stopped for a second.

"Why did you stop Daph?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I see a crack of light up ahead" Daphne explained.

Fred looked straight ahead towards another part of the corridor and saw that Daphne was indeed correct.

"You're right Daphne it is a crack of light" Fred declared.

"Not only that but it looks like there's a door up ahead as well" Daphne replied.

The two teenage sleuths walked slowly up to the crack of light to investigate it and once again the redhaired teen sleuth was correct.

"Daph, you're hitting on all cylinders today" Fred said to his female cohort.

"Thank You Freddie" Daphne replied as she took his arm, at the same time she smiled as her cheeks began turning a bright shade of crimson.

"Now let's see if we can get this door open and see where it leads" Fred declared.

"Right" Daphne agreed.

Fred and Daphne both walked up to the door and put their hands on it as they attempted to push it open.

"Push Daphne!" the blond teen said as he urged his companion to continue pushing the door open.

"I'm pushing with all my might Freddie" Daphne replied as she complied with her friends' request.

The two teenage mystery solvers combined effort managed to get the door open as the two of them then entered the doorway.

Unseen by the two of them was a strange figure, which after the pair entered through the doorway closed and locked the door.

"Jeepers! What was that?" Daphne wondered, although secretly she didn't want to know what had happened just in case it was something unpleasant.

"Hmm… well whoever or whatever it was locked the door, now we can't get back through the passageway" Fred remarked.

"So now what do we do?" Daphne asked.

"Let's see where we are first, and then maybe we can get our bearings straight and figure out what's going on around here" Fred explained.

The two of them looked around the small room they had entered; it was a fairly tidy-looking room with a bed, a small television, and a small lamp among other things.

"I wonder what this room is?" Daphne wondered.

"I'm not sure, but by the looks of the place I would guess that this is the caretaker's cabin" Fred noted.

"Maybe you're right Freddie, come here and look at this" Daphne said as pointed to what looked to be a small storage compartment.

The redhead had made her way over to what looked like to be a closet; she noticed a small lantern and a mop, which had been sticking out of the storage space, she then picked up the two items and showed them to her companion.

"Let me see those Daphne" Fred remarked.

The red haired sleuth then handed the items over to the blond teenager who quickly looked them over.

"Nothing too unusual about them, they look like just a lantern and mop" Fred remarked.

"Well now we know for sure that this is the caretaker's cabin" Daphne replied.

"I guess you're right Daph, come on let's keep looking around this place and see if we can find anything else interesting or mysterious" Fred commented.

So the pair of adolescent investigators continued searching for clues, however unseen by the pair of amateur detectives yet another strange figure was hiding behind a nearby lamp.

The figure began to growl softly as Daphne and Fred continued to search through the cabin; hearing a strange noise the red haired teen softly tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder.

"What's up Daphne?" Fred asked.

"I don't know I thought I heard something" Daphne replied.

"Oh it's probably just your imagination playing tricks on you" Fred remarked.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Daphne replied.

The figure began growling once more, but this time the growling sound was a little louder then before, this time the red-haired sleuth heard the growling and looked over by the lamp.

"Jeepers!, Fred!" Daphne shouted as she quickly tapped Fred on the shoulder.

"Now what is it?" Fred asked somewhat impatiently.

"That!" Daphne shrieked as she pointed to where she heard the noise.

The strange figure then leapt out from behind the lamp and spotted the pair of sleuths; the two teenage investigators gasped as the strange creature looked like it was about ready to pounce on them.

"A werewolf!" Fred exclaimed.

"Right!" Daphne added.

"I think it's just about time to leave!" the blond teen declared.

"I'm with you!" Daphne added as she took hold of Fred's arm; the two then ran towards the door only to find it locked as well.

"Jeepers, now what do we do?" Daphne asked.

"Easy, this!" Fred said as he put his shoulder to the door and attempted to push it open.

"Come on Daphne help me push!" the blond teenager added.

"Right" the redhead teen replied.

The pair of teenage sleuths put both of their shoulders to the door and pushed, finally the door opened and the pair ran left the cabin and ran outside at top speed.

"Come on Daphne we've got to figure out a way to out run that creature" Fred explained.

"I just hope we can out run him" Daphne replied.

The two of them continued to try and elude the creature as they found themselves standing in a large grassy area outside the mansion, the pair of detectives looked all over for somewhere to hide before locating a large nearby oak tree.

"Can werewolves climb trees?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know but let's hope this one can't" Fred replied.

The two detectives decided that this was the perfect place to keep out of sight from the werewolf so they slowly climbed up the tree and hid in its large branches; luckily for the two of them the creature was unable to climb the tree and go after the two of them, which caused the pair to breathe a huge sigh of relief as after a few minutes the creature gave up and left.

"Phew, we're safe for now Daphne" Fred remarked.

"Yeah but for how long?" Daphne replied.

"I don't know Daph, I don't know; but at least that creep is gone and we can rest easy for a while" the blond teen commented.

"I certainly hope so, although I wonder what other surprises are in store for us around this place?" Daphne wondered.

"Well whatever they are, I'm sure we can handle them" Fred remarked.

"Thanks Freddie, I know with you here we can handle anything" Daphne replied with a smile.

The pair of teenage sleuths were quite happy that each other was there and were glad that for the moment they were able to share some time alone, without any creatures or ghosts chasing them and scaring them half to death.

Author's Notes: I certainly hope I didn't write Shaggy too OOC in this chapter, usually in type of situation he and the rest of the gang is in he would be somewhat cowardly and would want to leave; however in this case he's trying to stay long enough to claim his inheritence and anyone who was in Shaggy's shoes would want to look for clues in order to solve the mystery. Also in this and in many of my stories, I decided to have Shaggy and Velma boyfriend and girlfriend, in addition I also decided to have Fred and Daphne boyfriend and girlfriend as well; hopefully I didn't overdo it with the romantic moments between the two couples either, in any case please read and review this chapter and the rest of my story as well, I love getting any feedback I can from fellow Fan members especially if it helps me in my writing or helps me in becoming a better writer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Inside a dark, dreary and cobweb filled corridor behind a large bookcase in a mansion belonging to the grandparents of one of the members of the famous detective agency Mystery Inc., mainly Shaggy Rogers; he, and two of the other members of the group: Velma Dinkley and Scooby Doo find themselves trying to outrun a mysterious fiercely fanged vampire as the trio along with two other members of the group: Fred Jones and Daphne Blake are attempting to do whatever they can to assist Shaggy in trying to solve one of the most peculiar mysteries that the group had ever encountered.

The mystery being that the cowardly teen's grandmother and grandfather explained to him that if he spent forty eight hours in the mansion he would inherit his grandparents magical abilities as well as each and every magical memento that they had collected and that if Shaggy passed the test, he would become a full fledged warlock; however his grandparents also mentioned that the house was haunted and that there might be creatures or ghosts trying to scare him away from claiming his inheritance; so far Shaggy had still been a little cowardly while trying to solve the mystery but for the most part he had been unusually calm, cool and collective.

At the moment Shaggy, Scooby and Velma were still trying to escape from the fanged, blood sucking villain; after running at top speed away from the creature the trio stopped for a few seconds and decided to catch their respective breaths.

"Velma" Shaggy said.

"What's up Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"You know I haven't seen the Vampire for a while" the cowardly teen explained.

"You know you're right, I haven't seen him either" Velma replied.

"So unless we're running from the Invisible Man, I think we're safe," Shaggy commented.

"I think you're right Shaggy, I guess we can relax for a while" Velma said.

"So now what do we do?" Shaggy asked.

"Well now that we've escaped that Count Dracula wannabe, we can continue to explore this corridor," Velma explained.

"Sounds good to me" Shaggy replied.

"Ro rother" Scooby commented under his breath.

With that the three investigators walked further down the corridor; the trio of investigators walked for some time seeing nothing but cobwebs, water coming from the ceiling, a few assorted skeletons which caused Velma and Shaggy to cling to each other in fright as they both made sure they wouldn't not lose track of each other and even a couple of coffins which caused the pair to have the same reaction before reaching a large wooden door.

"I wonder where this leads to" Velma commented.

"Like let's see" Shaggy replied.

"Ro re rave ro?" Scooby asked.

"Yes, Scooby we have to" Shaggy replied.

"Ro ray, ri'm rot roing rin rhere," Scooby said with his arms folded.

The cowardly teen thought for a second and then came up with an idea; he reached into his right pants pocket and pulled out a couple of familiar looking dog treats.

"Scooby, I'll give you two Scooby Snacks if you'll go inside with us" Shaggy remarked holding the treats in his hand.

The Great Dane thought for a few seconds, trying to make up his mind; he then figured out what his decision would be and smiled at his master.

"Rokay Raggy" Scooby replied.

"Good boy Scooby" Shaggy said as he tossed the Scooby Snacks over to him.

Scooby eagerly gobbled the snacks down just as quickly as he got them; after his snack he joined Shaggy and Velma as the trio opened the door.

The gang looked around the room and noticed all manner of items including numerous cobweb filled items, a few suits of armor and a few skeletons as well.

"I wonder where we are" Shaggy wondered.

"Beats me, but by the looks of the place I guess the maid hasn't been in here for a while" Velma replied.

The three of them began exploring the room some more and along with the cobwebs, suits of armor, skeletons and dust, the trio noticed about a dozen or so stone statues, along with several old coffins.

As he continued to look through the strange room and it's somewhat ghastly contents, Shaggy unexpectedly found his teeth beginning to chatter, his knees becoming weak and a sudden chill running down his spine; not to mention the fact that he started to become quite frightened of his surroundings as he decided to let his female companion know of the trio's current location.

"I-I think I know where we are Velma" Shaggy said nervously.

"That's good news, but there's one thing I'm curious about" Velma replied.

"Like w-what's that?" Shaggy asked with a stammer.

"Why on earth do you look so nervous?" Velma wondered.

"I-I'm nervous be-because we're in a mausoleum in a cemetery!" Shaggy shrieked.

"I didn't know your grandparent's house had a Cemetery" Velma replied.

"Yeah I didn't know either and quite frankly I don't like it" Shaggy said still somewhat fearfully.

"Shaggy, I've known you since we were kids and we've been dating for a couple years now; your grandparents are leaving you a great gift, this is a time to show that you're truly not afraid and that you're not a scaredy cat like everybody thinks you are; now I fully understand that we're in a cemetery but you have to face your fears and stand up to whatever you're scared of" Velma replied attempting to give her friend some much needed courage.

"Well" Shaggy commented, still unsure of what to say to her.

The bespectacled teen sleuth walked over and put her hand on Shaggy's shoulder to not only give him some more courage but to also try and comfort him and calm him down.

"Shaggy please, for me and Scooby, please try not to be scared of whatever we encounter OK?" Velma said with a smile and a pleading look on her face.

The cowardly teen gulped, then took a deep cleansing breath and thought about what she had asked of him for a second; after a minute or so of thought, he finally spoke up.

"OK Vel, for you and Scooby, I'll try and not be such a coward all the time" Shaggy commented.

"Thank You Shaggy, you're wonderful" Velma replied as she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank You Velma, you're pretty great yourself," Shaggy said with a smile, which naturally caused the bespectacled girl to blush a little.

The trio of investigators searched through the small dark mausoleum hoping to find some clue to the mysterious happenings at Shaggy's grandparents' mansion; the three of them had been searching the dimly lit room for several hours but did not find a single thing; finally Velma decided to sit down on the floor, looking somewhat defeated at the moment.

"You know I may be the smartest person in this group but I am stumped" she commented.

"Stumped about what?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm stumped because the only things we've found so far were a bunch of old coffins, dust, cobwebs, a bunch of statues and some skeletons, that's about it" Velma replied.

"Hmm you know maybe those are clues after all," Shaggy said attempting to cheer her up.

"Why?" Velma asked.

"Maybe my grandparents wanted to give me a different type of Mystery to solve in order to claim my inheritance" Shaggy said.

"What do you mean?" Velma wondered.

"Well maybe because of my cowardly nature and personality they wanted me to prove that I could stay in a haunted mansion for a couple of days; basically to prove to them that I could be in a place with ghosts and not get scared off so easily" Shaggy replied.

"Boy Shaggy that was a mouthful but it's entirely possible" Velma responded.

"Thank You Velma, like I guess I learned from the best" Shaggy remarked.

"You're welcome Shaggy and its no problem at all" Velma replied.

"Thanks Velma you're such a good friend" Shaggy responded with a smile.

"Well, what's our plan of action now?" Velma asked.

"Like figure a way out of here and find Fred and Daphne, then we can get back to the Mansion and relax for a while" Shaggy said.

"Sounds like a perfectly good plan to me" Velma replied as she stood up.

"Although I wonder how on earth we're going to get out of this creepy place" Shaggy wondered.

"Good question Shaggy, right now I wish I had an answer but I don't" Velma replied.

Meanwhile Fred and Daphne continued to hide from the Werewolf at the top of a large Oak tree outside of the mansion; the strange creature was still lurking about though as the pair of detectives pondered their fate.

"Freddie?" Daphne asked.

"Yes Daph? The blond teenager replied.

"I wonder if that creep is gone yet," Daphne said.

"I don't know, but I think it's high time we climb down from this tree" Fred replied.

"Are you crazy, that monster's probably still down there somewhere and looking for us" Daphne commented nervously.

"Maybe, but we have to climb down from this tree eventually and besides I seriously doubt he's still looking for us" Fred replied.

"I certainly hope not," Daphne noted.

The pair of investigators peered towards the ground, and then all over the area below where the tree was located and did not see the their beastly foe; finally it seemed that Fred and Daphne could relax for a while.

"Phew, thank heavens he's gone" Daphne said while wiping her forehead in relief.

"Yeah, looks like we're in the clear for a while" Fred replied.

Having eluded the fierce creature that had been chasing them, Fred and Daphne slowly climbed down the large tree, after reaching the lowest limb of the tree the pair each let go and both sleuths dropped safely back to the ground.

"Phew, I am I glad that's over" Daphne said with a relieved tone in her voice.

"Yeah me too, at least that's one monster we won't have to deal with any more" Fred replied.

"It's a good thing that we escaped that monster, he was certainly making me a nervous wreck; not only that but my hair's a mess, come on let's get back to the house and relax for a while" Daphne commented.

"That's all fine and good except for one thing," Fred said.

"What's that?" Daphne asked.

"It's getting pretty late and we don't know where Shaggy, Velma and Scooby are" Fred replied.

"Freddie, something tells me that Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are more than capable of handling themselves; just like the two of us are very capable of handling ourselves, plus I think we would do a better job of finding the rest of the gang if we had a good night's sleep, that way we would be refreshed, ready and focused" Daphne commented.

"Hmm, you know Daphne something tells me you're right" Fred said.

Daphne walked over to the blond teenager and took him by the arm; afterwards she smiled as she thanked him for his compliment.

"Thank You Fred, you're a great guy" the red-haired teen replied with a smile.

"You're welcome Daphne, let's head back to the house, get some sleep and try to relax; then maybe we can get back to finding Shaggy, Velma and Scooby in the morning" Fred said.

With that the pair of investigators began walking back towards the mansion arm in arm, however unseen and unknown to the two of them a dark figure watched every move they were making from the shadows.

Some time passed and the pair had arrived back in the mansion and walked back up towards the bedrooms; Daphne went into her bedroom and drifted off to sleep, as did Fred after he entered his bedroom.

Meanwhile Shaggy, Velma and Scooby still found themselves in one of the mausoleums inside the cemetery belonging to the cowardly teen's grandparents; after being unable to figure out how to leave the shadowy, damp room that they were stuck in the three detectives decided to get some much needed rest.

Back inside the mansion Daphne and Fred were sleeping soundly in their respective bedrooms that is until the red headed teenager heard a strange noise, which caused her to move some covers aside and get up out of her bed.

She wondered what exactly the noise was and walked over to her window to see what was making it; the redhead then looked out onto the mansion's spacious grounds looking for anyone or anything out of the ordinary when she spotted a dark figure outside the window.

After getting a brief look at the strange figure, Daphne responded how any young woman would after seeing something terrifying: she naturally screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that Fred would hear her.

"Fred, Fred!" Daphne yelled.

Author's Notes: Again hopefully I didn't make Shaggy and Velma too OOC here, actually what each of them do and say makes sense considering what's going on in the story; plus I decided to end this chapter with a cliff hanger, by the way I greatly appreciate everyone on Fan reviewing and reading my stories, any advice I can get in writing would help me out a lot and I look forward to writing more stories and reading everyone's reviews of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Inside another bedroom in the same hallway of Shaggy's grandparents' mansion, Fred who had been sound asleep and was dreaming about playing quarterback in the NFL and in the Super Bowl was instantly awoken by his red haired companion's screaming and ran over to her bedroom to check on her.

"Daphne, Daphne; what's going on, are you OK?" Fred yelled as he knocked on the door.

After a few seconds the blond teenager didn't hear Daphne answering and decided to break open her door; he succeeded in doing so and ran inside to see what had made his female companion scream the way she did.

"Daphne what happened? I heard you screaming" Fred asked.

"Oh it was horrible, I heard a strange noise then I got up from the bed, walked over to the window and saw a creepy looking figure outside" Daphne replied.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked with a somewhat disbelieving tone in his voice.

"Sure I'm sure, come on over to the window with me and I'll show you" Daphne replied somewhat surprised that he didn't believe her.

The blond teen walked over to the window with his female companion and the two of them looked outside the window; the pair of sleuths looked throughout the grounds outside for anything strange or unusual, suddenly the blond teen pointed towards a large tree and gasped as he had indeed seen something peculiar.

"Daphne look!" Fred said as he pointed out a strange figure to her.

"That's what I saw a few minutes ago" Daphne replied.

"Then that settles it, it looks like this mystery isn't going to wait until morning; come on let's get dressed and walk back outside to look for whoever or whatever that was" Fred said.

Daphne and Fred quickly changed out of their bedroom clothes and into their regular outfits, after that the pair walked back down the staircase and headed back outside to look for the figure that had frightened the red head a few minutes ago.

"Whoever or whatever that was, he must have gotten away" Fred said.

"Well let's not give up, let's keep looking for him and try to track him down" Daphne replied.

"Good thinking Daphne, we might find him and hopefully we can locate Velma, Shaggy and Scooby as well" Fred commented.

The two of them looked high and low for the figure but whatever they did, it appeared that the creature had given them the slip, at least for now.

Back in the creepy mausoleum Shaggy, Velma and Scooby remained fast asleep; however unknown to the trio, their slumber would soon be broken as well.

As the three investigators slept, one of coffin lids behind them began to slowly open; with his keen sense of hearing Scooby was able to pick up the peculiar noise and opened one of his eyes, the coffin lid then opened fully and a black caped figure with long fangs sat straight up.

The Great Dane who had already opened one of his eyes heard this as well and opened his other eye; he got up, stretched his arms and looked over to the coffins and as he did so he saw the figure slowly climbing out of the coffin and began yelping up a storm.

"Ra-ra-ra rampire!" Scooby shrieked.

At first Velma and Shaggy didn't hear this, however Scooby Doo sensing that his friends might be in danger went over to the bespectacled teenager and quickly tapped her on the shoulder.

Velma stirred a little bit but did not wake up, meanwhile the Great Dane continued to tap her on the shoulder; finally feeling Scooby's tapping on her shoulder, the investigator woke up just as the vampire reached out his arms trying to capture her.

"Scooby, it's the middle of the night what's up?" Velma asked somewhat groggily.

The Great Dane pointed behind Velma directly at the vampire; the bespectacled young detective did not understand what was going on at first so she turned around and saw the vampire trying to grab her.

"Jinkies, the Vampire!" Velma shrieked.

At that moment Shaggy slowly awoke from his sleep as well hearing Velma yelling and wondered what was going on.

"Like what's up?" Shaggy asked.

"Shaggy, the vampire!" Velma cried out as she tried to warn her companion of the impending danger.

"Vampire, Zoinks!" Shaggy shrieked.

The trio quickly ran over to the door of the mausoleum but found that it was locked from the inside.

"Like what do we now? That Vampire's after us again!" Shaggy shrieked.

"We have to get out of here somehow" Velma replied.

"Scooby like don't just stand there, do something!" Shaggy cried out.

The Great Dane was deep in thought for a second, trying to think of a way out of the dark and dismal crypt that the gang was locked in; finally a proverbial light bulb went off above the canine's head as he had figured out a way to escape the mausoleum and the vampire.

"Ri've rot rit!" Scooby exclaimed; the canine then stuck out one of the claws on his right paw and put it inside the keyhole, it unlocked and the gang opened the door and ran out of the crypt.

"Good going Scooby, you did it!" Velma declared as she happily hugged the canine.

"Raw rucks" the canine replied with a smile while blushing a little.

"Now like let's get as far away from this crypt as humanly and doggedly possible" Shaggy commented.

"Good thinking guys, let's get going" Velma replied.

With that the trio of investigators began walking away from the dismal looking stone structure that the gang had been trapped inside for quite some time.

Meanwhile Fred and Daphne were continuing to search every square inch of the grounds when the red-haired young investigator began hearing footsteps.

"Jeepers, Fred what's that?" Daphne wondered aloud.

"I don't know but I have an idea" Fred replied.

"What's your idea Freddie?" the redhead asked.

"Simple we'll wait for whoever or whatever is making those footprints to show and as soon as we see whoever or whatever it is coming we jump him" Fred noted.

"Good thinking Fred" Daphne replied.

The pair of investigators stood silently behind a large bush waiting for the figure to come as the footsteps the duo had been hearing were beginning to get closer and closer.

"Those footsteps sound like they're coming from just around the corner, get ready Daphne" Fred said.

Fred and Daphne got into position, as whatever was coming was only a few feet away, finally the two of them heard this and jumped right into action.

"Ready Daphne, Now!" Fred yelled as he and Daphne jumped on the figures.

The two of them saw that they were on the backs of three familiar figures and smiled as both of them breathed a huge sigh relief.

"Shaggy, Velma, Scooby thank goodness it's you guys" Daphne sighed.

"Like we're glad to see you guys too" Shaggy replied.

"Well now that we're back together again, now what?" Fred asked.

"I don't know" Daphne replied.

"Well since we're all together again maybe we should get back to the house," Shaggy said.

"Good thinking Shaggy that might be a good idea, that way we can regroup and check around the mansion for any more clues" Fred replied.

"Like what time is it anyway?" Shaggy wondered.

"According to my watch it's about 4:30 in the morning" Velma replied.

"Hey if my math is correct I only have to stay here until 3 in the afternoon today, then I get my inheritance and become a Warlock" Shaggy noted.

"Hey that's right, come on let's go back to the mansion and hopefully we can make it until this afternoon" Fred replied.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby began walking back towards the gothic looking and very gloomy mansion, unaware that giant bats and owls among other creatures were hiding in the trees and keeping a close watch on them.

After a while the gang arrived back at the house, opened one of the doors and walked into the mansion; the four teenage sleuths and one dog-tired Great Dane found their way into the front foyer of the house and sat down on some chairs and a sofa.

"Phew, now we can at least relax for a while" Velma said.

"Like you've got to be kidding me, over the past couple of days we've been chased by a Werewolf, a Vampire, a Phantom and numerous other creeps around this place" Shaggy replied.

"Yeah, for once Shaggy's right although I suppose we don't have to worry about being chased by anything or anyone, at least for now" Daphne said.

"Well now that we're in the house and we can relax for a while, what should we do?" Fred wondered.

"I have an idea, maybe we could do some reading, that always relaxes me" Velma replied.

"Sounds good to me, let's go get some books from the library" Fred said.

"And like it's getting close to breakfast time, so Scooby and I will fix some breakfast" Shaggy remarked trying to think of something to get he and his canine companion's minds off of the creepy mansion, after all what better thing for two chowhounds to concentrate on than food.

"Good thinking Shaggy; Velma you can go get some things for us to read, Shag you and Scooby go into the kitchen and fix us something to eat" Fred commented.

With that the bespectacled girl ventured into the Library to pick some books out, while she did that the cowardly pair of sleuths began making breakfast for the gang.

Shaggy and Scooby began cooking up a storm in the kitchen making all sorts of food for themselves and the gang; the pair made all sorts of breakfast dishes including Waffles, Pancakes, Sausage, Eggs and many other items.

Over in the library Velma looked through the shelves and shelves of books at the various titles available for reading; the intelligent teenager went over to one of the shelves and began perusing it's contents, it was filled with all sorts off volumes about the supernatural among other subjects; she took a particular volume off the shelf which she found particularly intriguing and began to read through it.

"Hmm interesting" Velma said as she poured through the mysterious volume; the bespectacled girl then decided to take the book from the shelf, then walked over to a small table in the middle of the room, pulled out a chair and sat down.

As she began reading the intelligent female sleuth was unaware that she was being watched; while she perused the book, she was unaware that one of the portraits in the room's eyeholes slid open and a pair of human eyes had replaced the painted ones.

The intelligent female investigator finished reading the volume and decided to take it with her as she left the library to rejoin the rest of the gang in the kitchen; meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby had been working hard in the kitchen making breakfast for their friends, they had finished cooking most of the food and were waiting for a couple items to finish before they could take everything into the dining room.

"Hey Scoob, how are you coming with the Toast?" Shaggy asked.

"Rit's rust rabout ready Raggy" Scooby replied.

"Terrific, I'll get the condiments and silverware while you keep an eye on the food" Shaggy commented.

"Right Raggy" Scooby replied.

Shaggy got out forks, spoons, plates and napkins from the various cabinets and the kitchen pantry, then went over to the fridge to get the various condiments that they would need; while the cowardly teen was doing that, Scooby Doo was continuing to watch breakfast cook; finally the toast popped up and Scooby took it out of the toaster and placed it on a large plate.

The two of them took the condiments, silverware and food into the dining room and placed them on the kitchen table; after marveling at all of the food on the table that Shaggy and Scooby had made, the five sleuths began to eat breakfast as each of them thought about the events that had happened to them so far.

After about a half hour or so Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby had finished eating their respective breakfasts; with that the gang took the dirty dishes and trash from their meal back into the kitchen, after all the dishes were done and the garbage had been taken care of the five of them returned to the main room of the house and sat down on the sofa as well as some nearby chairs.

"That was a pretty good breakfast you two" Fred remarked.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten that good in a long time" Daphne replied.

"Like no problem gang, Scooby and I are pretty good in the kitchen if I do say so myself" Shaggy commented.

"Reah" Scooby replied.

"Well now that breakfast's over, what next?" Fred asked.

"That depends, what time is it?" Shaggy replied.

"By my watch it looks like it's about five minutes after six o' clock in the morning" Velma responded.

"Which means there's only about eight more hours left until you get your inheritance Shag" Fred remarked.

"Yeah, I can hardly wait" Shaggy replied.

"You know Shaggy things will sure be different after you get your magical powers" Velma commented.

"Like yeah, just think; all those times when Scooby and I were scared by ghosts and monsters, now that will never happen again because I'll be able to fight back with magic" Shaggy replied.

"True, Mystery Inc. will never be the same now that one of the members is a Warlock" Fred remarked.

"Yes but we'll still always be the same Mystery Inc. that we've always been; magic or no magic right everybody?" Daphne asked.

"Right" The gang said in unison.

Velma, who still had the book that she had taken from one of the shelves in the library, put the book on the table; Shaggy looked at the volume with a curious look on his face and decided to ask her about it.

"Like what's that Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"It's some kind of old book I got from one of the library" Velma replied.

"Hmm, mind if I see it Vel?" Shaggy responded.

"Sure Shaggy, here you go" Velma said as she handed the cowardly teen the book.

The beatnik looked at the cover and gasped at the strange volume; Velma, who had been watching him, looked over at her companion and was curious as to why Shaggy's reaction to the book had been what it was.

"What's wrong Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"This-this book" Shaggy said with a trembling sound in his voice.

"What about it?" Velma asked.

"It-it's a book about my family's involvement with magic and the history of this area" Shaggy replied.

"Why would you be scared of that Shaggy?" Fred asked.

"I-I really don't know, just a peculiar reaction I guess" Shaggy responded.

"Well, what are you waiting for Shag, open it" Velma replied.

"Okay, here goes" Shaggy responded.

With some trepidation Shaggy opened the book and began reading; the book contained the complete family tree of the Rogers family including each member of his family that had been Warlocks or Witches, the family's comprehensive history including several members of the family in the mid 1700's being burned at the stake for witchcraft, and numerous other frightening items such as the documentation of ghost sightings, and other paranormal occurrences in the house and surrounding area.

"Zoinks, l-like I never knew that my family had such a colorful history, I wonder if that's why my grandparents wanted me to come here to claim my inheritance" Shaggy remarked.

"Why Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"Maybe because of my family's history involving magic and the fact that several members of my family were burned at the stake; not only that but maybe there's a chance that my grandparents wanted me to become a Warlock so I can clear my family name once and for all; wait, that's it, that's what the test was!" Shaggy exclaimed.

Still holding the book in his hands, the cowardly teen failed to see a slip of paper sticking out of the middle of it; however Velma saw it and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Shaggy look" Velma remarked as she pointed to the piece of paper.

The beatnik opened the book up to see what Velma was pointing to; "Ah I get it, I must have somehow missed that," he commented as he turned to the correct page.

He saw the piece of paper that Velma was talking about and began to read it, however Shaggy thought to himself for a second and decided against reading the paper until he rejoined the rest of the gang in the living room; the cowardly teen then walked from the Library back into the living room; meanwhile Velma had decided to rejoin him and wondered what was going on.

"Shaggy, what's the matter?" Velma asked.

The rest of the gang having noticed the piece of paper that was on top of the book decided to inquire about exactly it was and if Shaggy had read it yet.

"What's with that piece of paper Shaggy?" Daphne wondered aloud.

"Well, I'll sit down on the living room couch and let you guys see and read it" Shaggy replied.

He took the paper from the top of the book and placed it on the seat next to him, Daphne then picked it up from the sofa and handed it over to Fred.

The blond teen then took the sheet of paper from Daphne and began to read it; after quickly looking over the paper he decided to hand it over to Shaggy.

Shaggy read the note to himself and smiled after doing so; as he finished going over the paper he then decided to let the rest of the gang hear what he had read.

"Listen to this everybody; Dear Norville, congratulations grandson you have figured out what the test was that your grandmother and I concocted for you; as you have figured out the main reason why the two of us wanted to hand down our magical abilities to you so that you can use them to not only clear our family name but to also help your friends and all of mankind by using your newfound powers for good and to never use them for evil or abuse them in any way; thank you Norville for being so brave in staying in our house when anyone else would be scared away easily, also when you are finished reading this your grandmother and I will be paying you a visit, looking forward to seeing you, signed Grandpa and Grandma" Shaggy read aloud to the rest of the group.

Shaggy continued to smile as he sat back down on the sofa; finally it seemed like he and the rest of Mystery Inc. could relax without being scared out of their wits by any ghosts, ghouls, monsters or any other supernatural occurrences.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The members of Mystery Inc. sat on a sofa in the living room of Shaggy's grandparents' house looking relieved; the past couple of days they had been chased around by a phantom, a werewolf, a ghost and who knows how many other frightening creatures, but for the moment the most frightening thing the gang had to deal with was boredom.

"Like I wonder what time it is now?" Shaggy asked.

"According to my watch it's about one thirty in the afternoon" Velma replied.

"Which means we've got about 90 minutes until you can claim your inheritance Shaggy" Fred remarked.

"Don't remind me" Shaggy replied.

"What's the matter Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"Oh it's just this whole thing; I'm just tired of ghosts, ghouls, monsters, and other creeps chasing us, ever since I got the letter from my grandparents about them being warlocks and witches and me inheriting warlock powers, then coming here and finding out that this whole house is haunted; I mean I've faced untold villains over the years and frankly I'm getting a bit sick of it" Shaggy replied.

"Shaggy, don't tell me you're tired of being a detective" Fred remarked sounding a bit shocked at his friend's statement.

"No of course not, I love solving mysteries with you guys and I wouldn't trade that for anything not even all the magic in the world, in fact frankly I think we should leave right now and forget this whole Warlock thing; what was I thinking in the first place, I would make a terrible Warlock, I mean I'm cowardly, I run from trouble, that's not what a good warlock is at all" Shaggy replied, counting off the ways that he would be a terrible sorcerer on his fingers.

"Shaggy! How can you say that? It's like I've been saying during this whole mystery, you'll make an excellent warlock and a very powerful one at that" Velma commented.

"Yeah, I think you would even make Vincent Van Ghoul proud Shaggy" Daphne added.

Mystery Inc.'s conversation was suddenly interrupted when a strange voice rang out from somewhere in the room.

"Your friends are right Norville, you will make a fine Warlock" the voice remarked.

"Yes dear, and with the right training you will make every generation of the Rogers family very proud" another voice said.

"Wh-what was that?" Shaggy said nervously.

In front of the gang, or rather above the gang two ghostly figures floated down from the room's ceiling; this naturally caused Shaggy's teeth to begin chattering and also led him to hide behind Velma while still managing to hold on tightly to her arm, Shaggy stood nervously watching the two transparent figures stood or rather floated calmly in front of him.

"Hello Norville dear" one of the voices remarked.

"How are you Norville, dear boy?" the other voice asked.

"Wh-who are you?" Shaggy asked with some apprehension in his voice.

"Why don't you recognize us?" one of the voices asked.

"Should I?" Shaggy wondered.

"Well we passed away many years before you were born so you may or may not know us" the other voice replied.

Shaggy studied the two figures carefully until something clicked in his brain; he had seen these two before, but from where? Finally all the pieces fit together and the cowardly teen smiled.

"You two are my Great-Great Grandfather and my Great-Great Grandmother aren't you?" Shaggy confidently asked.

"That's right Norville," the first voice said.

"You know young man, you're everything that we expected you would turn out to be" the second voice added.

"Thank you" Shaggy remarked.

"Shaggy, you mean to tell me you're not scared?" Velma asked sounding surprised.

"Nope, not at all, besides I've seen their pictures in some old family albums" Shaggy replied.

"Well Norville, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" the first voice asked.

"I sure will, Great Great Grandma Melissa and Great Great Grandpa Steven, I want you to meet my friends: Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, and my Great Dane Scooby-Doo" Shaggy said introducing the gang to his Great Grand Grandparents.

"It's nice to meet all of you" Shaggy's great great grandmother remarked.

"Likewise" Fred replied.

"So how are things going young man?" Shaggy's great great grandfather asked.

"Pretty well, what about you two? How are things in your neck of the woods?" Shaggy asked.

"Fine, just fine; although I guess being ghosts is an interesting existence to say the least" Shaggy's great great grandmother replied.

"You know when you two showed up I was kind of afraid at first, but now I'm fine; besides for once I've met a nice friendly ghost, or ghosts in this case" Shaggy remarked.

"You mean this isn't the first time you've dealt with ghosts?" Shaggy's great great grandfather asked somewhat surprised.

"Nope, my friends and I have been solving mysteries involving all manner of ghosts and spooks for years" Shaggy replied.

"Really?" Shaggy's great great grandmother asked.

"Sure, and if I do say so myself we're all quite good at it" Shaggy replied.

"Now that's something we can all agree on Shaggy" Fred remarked.

"Thanks Fred" Shaggy replied.

"I guess when your grandparents picked you to inherit their magic artifacts and powers they picked right" Shaggy's great great grandmother commented.

"Wait, how do the two of you know about that?" Shaggy replied.

"Because they told us" Shaggy's great great grandfather commented.

"They did?" Shaggy wondered.

"Of course, that's another thing that your grandparents are involved in, as well as magic" Shaggy's great great grandfather replied.

"Jinkies, you mean Shaggy's grandparents can talk to the dead?" Velma asked sounding somewhat curious.

"Certainly" Shaggy's great great grandfather replied with a manner of fact tone in his voice.

"Like I never knew that about my grandparents, but I guess there are a lot of things that I didn't know about them, like the fact that they're a warlock and witch" Shaggy replied.

Shaggy continued talking about old times, he and his friends past adventures and numerous other topics with his great great grandparents; after a few minutes a nearby grandfather clock began to sound the hour.

"Hmm, according to that grandfather clock and my watch its 3 o'clock" Velma commented.

"Which means that finally, at long last it's all over and my grandparents should be arriving soon" Shaggy remarked, breathing a huge sigh of relief.

"Congratulations Shaggy, we knew you could do it" Fred said.

"We sure did and I'm very proud of you Shaggy, you're going to make one powerful warlock" Velma remarked.

"Yeah, just don't cast any spells on any of us" Daphne added with a slight chuckle.

"Oh don't worry, I won't" Shaggy replied.

Suddenly in the middle of the room there was a large plume of gray smoke, Shaggy walked back over to Velma's side and nervously waited to see what would happen next.

"Oh great, now what?" Shaggy wondered.

The gray smoke cleared and a man and woman stood in the middle of the room; Shaggy looked at the two people, recognizing them instantly, and then smiled as he walked over to the two people and hugged each one of them.

"Grandma, Grandpa, boy am I glad to see the two of you!" Shaggy exclaimed happily.

"Hello Norville, it's wonderful to see you again" Shaggy's grandfather remarked.

"It certainly is dear grandson, I see you're still here and in one piece" Shaggy's grandmother added.

"Well, it took some persuasion from my friends but I managed to stick around until the appointed hour" Shaggy replied.

"And now the hour has past, I can say congratulations Norville you have successfully completed all of your appointed tasks" Shaggy's grandfather commented.

"Yes and you have successfully completed the challenges that we set up for you, you collected the clues and solved the mystery" Shaggy's grandmother added.

"Naturally, after all he did learn mystery solving from the best" Velma remarked.

"Oh, come on Velma you guys helped a lot too; in fact if it hadn't been for you guys and Scooby I probably would have split yesterday" Shaggy replied.

"But you didn't Norville and that took great courage" Grandma Rogers commented.

"And now you will be rewarded, I'm going to head up to the attic to gather up all of our magical mementos and when I return Shaggy, they will all be yours in addition to all of the same magical abilities that we have" Shaggy's grandfather replied.

Shaggy's grandfather walked out of the room and up to the house's attic, after opening the attic door he walked inside and gathered up various items, after doing so he closed and locked the door; he then walked back downstairs, into the living room and stood in front of him, he was joined by his grandmother as they both prepared to give the cowardly sleuth his well earned reward.

"Norville Rogers, your grandmother and I would like to both thank you for staying at our mansion and braving the ghosts and monsters that prowl the grounds, you have more than proven your worth and bravery to us, now officially we would like to present you with this trunk filled with all of our magical souvenirs which includes trinkets, spell books, amulets and many other objects that I'm certain will be useful to you in the future, once again congratulations Norville" Grandpa Rogers remarked.

"Also, you must remember that with all of these items comes great power and great responsibility; you must always remember to use these items responsibly and to never use them for evil purposes, and finally Norville" Grandpa Rogers added.

"Yes?" Shaggy wondered.

"Make us, your family and your friends proud, OK?" Grandma Rogers replied.

"Like I sure will, and thank you grandma and grandpa; you won't forget this and I will make you and the gang proud, I will live up to the Rogers name and I will always remember this moment and the time we've spent together" Shaggy said.

"Mrs. Rogers, now that Shaggy's a Warlock are you and Shaggy's grandfather going to be training him?" Daphne asked.

"No Daphne, we're retired now and the two of us have decided to live here and live the rest of our lives in peace and quiet, at least we hope so" Grandpa Rogers replied.

"And besides I'm sure that with all of the magic mementos, spell books and miscellaneous items that we gave you, you'll have more than enough training to be a great warlock and to use your powers to help your friends out with whatever they need assistance with" Grandma Rogers added.

"Thanks Grandma and Grandpa, I love you guys and I don't know what I would do without you" Shaggy said as he hugged his grandparents.

"You're welcome Norville and we hope that you'll enjoy your newfound magic powers" Grandma Rogers said.

"By the way grandma and grandpa, why did the ghosts of my great grandparents show up and why did they say you had talked to them?" Shaggy asked.

"Well you see Norville, during the time that we were involved with magic we were a little bored one day and decided to head up to the attic; while we were up there we found an old spell book which explained and displayed certain secrets of the occult and the supernatural including how to speak to the dead and how to contact spirits of the departed" Grandma Rogers explained.

"Jinkies, you mean like a medium or fortune teller?" Velma wondered as her curiosity piqued with every word Shaggy's grandparents spoke.

"Yes Velma, that is correct; I have to say it was certainly a strange and unusual experience, at first, but once you get used to it, the whole thing really isn't that bad" Grandpa Rogers replied.

"Hmm… maybe I'll talk to Shaggy about that and maybe he can contact some of my deceased relatives" Velma responded.

"Grandma, there's one thing that still bothering me" Shaggy remarked.

"What's that dear?" Grandma Rogers asked.

"Well, all these years you and grandpa were a witch and warlock; and all these years you had these incredible abilities, how on earth were you two able to keep things under control all that time, did you ever get your powers taken away or did you ever have anyone trying to defeat or strip your powers away; did you see or encounter any villains that tried to put you out of commission?" Shaggy wondered.

"Well yes and no Norville; there were several people who were enemies of ours and attempted to take over our home and our magic powers" Grandma Rogers replied.

"Thankfully out magical abilities were more than enough to defeat any villain or even villainess, even the most powerful of foes," Grandpa Rogers added.

"Like that is pretty cool, by the way there's something I wanted to tell you guys; it's kind of a supernatural secret that I've kept hidden from the gang for years, until a few months ago" Shaggy commented.

"Yes your grandfather and I are fully aware of your teaching at a school for monster girls, transforming into a werewolf as well as meeting a warlock named Vincent Van Ghoul; we actually spoke to him once in 1990 I believe, and he said many good things about you" Grandma Rogers explained.

"Like that's amazing, I had no idea that you knew all those things about me; was Vincent surprised that you guys called him?" Shaggy wondered.

"I'll say he was, but once we explained to him what we were and who we were he smiled and told us about you, Daphne, Scooby, Scrappy and Flim Flam were up to and that you were a great asset to him in and that if the whole thing with the Chest of Demons happened again, he would be more than happy for you to be there again, plus he even suggested that with our magical powers we would be a great help to him and the rest of your friends as well" Grandpa Rogers explained.

"Groovy, like Vincent Van Ghoul's a pretty nice guy for a warlock that is, and the two of you are sure fantastic grandparents and not bad as witches and warlocks either" Shaggy replied.

"Well, we were a great warlock and witch but now those powers belong to you Shaggy and we hope that you use them in good health, just do us one favor" Grandma Rogers responded.

"What's that?" the cowardly teen wondered.

"Just be very careful Norville, you never know when some villain or creature will try and attack you now that you're a warlock; not to mention they might even try and attack your friends as well in order to get to you" Grandpa Rogers replied.

"Don't worry Grandma and Grandpa, I will never let that happen; I'll protect Fred, Daphne, Scooby and Velma no matter what, and no person or no creature will ever harm any of us and with every fiber of my being no one will harm a hair on Velma's beautiful head" Shaggy commented, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Shaggy that's very brave and gallant of you, I'm glad to know someone is watching out for me, and I'm happy that you'll protect me from whatever evil we have to face" the bespectacled teen replied, smiling back at her boyfriend.

"Like thank you Velma, by the way I wonder what time it is right now?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, according to my watch it's 6: 30 PM in the evening" Velma replied.

"Huh, like I didn't think it was that late; we should probably figure out what we want to do for the evening" Shaggy responded.

"I think what we could do is spend the evening at Shaggy's grandparents mansion and then leave tomorrow morning; that way we'll be refreshed and ready to head back to Coolsville" Fred explained.

"Good thinking Freddie, that sounds like a great idea" Daphne replied.

"Like is that okay with you grandma and grandpa, having me and my friends staying here for an extra night?" Shaggy asked.

"Sure Shaggy, the more the merrier" Grandma Rogers said.

"Cool, like it's getting pretty close to dinner time anyway so why don't we have something to eat?" Shaggy wondered.

"Sounds perfectly wonderful Norville, and I tell you what; your grandmother and I will fix you a nice big feast in honor of your accomplishments" Grandpa Rogers explained.

"Like that sounds wonderful Grandma and Grandpa, you're the best grandparents a guy ever had" Shaggy said with a smile as he walked over and hugged his grandmother and grandfather once again.

The cowardly teen's grandmother then walked into the kitchen and began preparing a feast that Scooby and company wouldn't soon forget; after a few minutes Shaggy's grandmother walked back into the living room and told everyone that dinner was ready.

After a hearty and filling dinner and an equally delicious dessert Scooby and company returned to the living room and talked to Shaggy's grandparents for a while longer; pretty soon Scooby and the rest of Mystery Inc. began yawning and realized that they were getting tired so they decided to turn in for the night as each member of the group walked up to their respective bedrooms, changed clothes and eventually drifted off to sleep.

For the first time since Mystery Inc. arrived at Shaggy's grandparents house they managed to spend the entire night not running away from any ghosts or ghouls; in fact overall the night was pretty uneventful and the gang greatly enjoyed having a good night's sleep while staying at a haunted house.

The next morning Scooby Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc. had breakfast and said their goodbyes to Shaggy's grandparents, after that the teenage sleuths and their Great Dane packed up their clothes while Shaggy packed up all of the spell books and miscellaneous magical items into his suitcase along with his clothes, toiletries and other items.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo walked outside the mansion and towards the Mystery Machine, all the while waving goodbye to Shaggy's grandparents in addition to thanking them for their hospitality; Shaggy meanwhile thanked his grandparents for their help and for the great and unique gift that they had given him, then after a few minutes the gang piled into the Mystery Machine for the long trip back to Mystery Inc.'s hometown of Coolsville, Ohio.

After driving for a few minutes Velma, who was sitting in the back of the van with Shaggy and Scooby decided to ask her companion about what he was going to do with his newfound magical abilities.

"Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"What's up Velma?" the cowardly teen replied.

"You never said what you're going to with all that magic you inherited, so what are you going to do with all that magic?" the bespectacled teen wondered.

"Oh this, that and the other thing; I'll probably use them to maybe give my parents a new house and a new car, other than that I'll probably just use them to help you guys with solving mysteries' one thing though, just because I'm now a warlock doesn't mean I'll change any, I'll still be the same old Shaggy you guys have known and loved for years" Shaggy explained.

"So does that mean you'll still run from monsters and ghosts as usual?" Velma asked, chuckling a little.

"Oh very funny Velma, very funny, one thing's for sure though, solving mysteries will never be the same again" Shaggy replied.

Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby Doo each had a good laugh at the expense of their now warlock friend; while Shaggy was a bit perturbed at this he knew it was all in good fun as the Mystery Machine continued on its way back home.

Author's Notes: Originally I decided that this was going to be the last chapter of the story, however I decided to add a twelfth chapter which features Shaggy attempting to use his newfound magic powers, hopefully everyone likes it and will read and review it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After returning to Coolsville, Ohio and to the now unofficial headquarters of Mystery Inc., specifically Daphne's house Scooby and company decided to relax in the cavernous mansion belonging to Mr. and Mrs. Blake; one afternoon about a few months after Shaggy inherited his newfound warlock abilities from his grandparents, the cowardly teen sat in a chair in a bedroom that he and Scooby always used whenever the gang stayed over at the Blake estate.

Shaggy's equally cowardly canine companion and longtime pet Scooby Doo was laying at the foot of the bed taking a nap, while the lanky green shirted teenager was studying a few of the magical items that his grandparents had presented him during Mystery Inc.'s adventure at their mansion; actually most of the mementos that he had been given were at the small one bedroom house he lived in which was located in the Eastern portion of the city, the only items that the cowardly teen had in his possession at the moment were a few spell books which were scattered around his chair.

While he certainly didn't plan on using any of his newfound abilities for evil, he did find some of the spells very interesting and very intriguing; as he poured over the thousands of spells, incantations, hexes and charms written down in the volumes, he found himself memorizing each and every word in his mind, hoping that he would remember some of the spells he learned if he and the rest of his friends ever got into serious danger, particularly any life threatening situation or any situation where he and the rest of Mystery Inc. might end up in a cemetery or any other creepy place.

After a few minutes of studying the various spell books Shaggy looked over at this canine friend and smiled; the lanky teenager decided to get up from his chair and walked over to the Great Dane to see if he was awake, his reasoning being that maybe the canine would like to see what his master could now do as a warlock.

"Scooby, like are you awake old buddy?" Shaggy asked with a whisper, just in case the Great Dane was still asleep.

The canine stirred a little, scratched his ear with one of his paws and yawned; the Great Dane than slowly awoke from his slumber and stretched out while noticing that his teenage master was standing next to him.

"Ri Raggy" Scooby remarked as he stood up from the floor.

"Hey Scoob, did you have a good nap?" Shaggy asked, softly scratching his pet's ear.

"Reah, rit ras rood, row rare rou roing?" Scooby wondered.

"Pretty good, like I was just studying some of the spell books grandma and grandpa gave me" Shaggy replied.

"Rhat's rool, rhat rells rid rou rearn?" Scooby asked.

"Like a whole bunch of them, I learned a spell that can make me invisible, a spell that can turn me into an animal and a few spells to contact the dead and people who live long distances away, all in all they're pretty cool" Shaggy explained.

"Rhe Read?" Scooby asked nervously.

"Sure Scoob, I could talk to some of my uncles that are deceased, or I could talk to my great great parents again; the possibilities are endless with my magic" Shaggy replied.

"Rare rou roing ro ralk ro Roogie?" Scooby wondered.

"I might, or I might not, it really depends how I feel" Shaggy responded.

"Rhat about Relma, rhat are rou roing to ray ro her?" the canine asked.

"What would I say Scooby? I've already told her I love her and she already told me she loves me, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, so what else is there?" Shaggy wondered aloud.

"Rou could rell her rhat rou'll ratch rover rher and rive her resents row rhat rou're a rarlock" Scooby replied.

"Hmm… that's a possibility, but I don't really want her to treat me any different now that I have magic powers, I want to tell her nothing's going to change; actually I think I'll do that now" Shaggy explained.

The lanky teenager walked over to his chair and picked up one of the spell books; the cowardly detective picked up one of the volumes and looked for a particular incantation which would bring the bespectacled teen into his room, which he found; after he located the correct page of the book he raised his arms, said a few magic words and waited.

A few seconds later, a shadow of green light began to appear in the room, which caused Shaggy to step backwards and await the result of the incantation; the green light began to materialize into a familiar figure and standing in Shaggy's room was Velma, the bespectacled teen had a confused look on her face as she looked over and saw her boyfriend smiling at her.

"Shaggy? What's going on, I was standing in the room of the mansion that's used for my laboratory and suddenly I found myself being transported from there into your room" Velma asked.

"Oh sorry about that, I was looking through some spell books and decided to test one of the spells out; the incantation that I used transports people great distances from one place to another place, so that's how you were transported here, like I hope I didn't interrupt anything" Shaggy replied.

"No it's alright, I finished working on something an hour ago and was doing some reading myself; so did you try any of your other spells out yet?" Velma asked.

"No, but I will eventually, but first I wanted to talk to you about something" Shaggy replied.

"Like what?" Velma asked as she decided to sit down on Shaggy's bed while he sat in a nearby chair.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know, now that I'm a warlock I want to tell you nothing will change between us; I still love you with all my heart and all my being and just because I'm a sorcerer I don't want anything to change in our relationship" Shaggy explained.

"Shaggy, I'm surprised at you; of course nothing will change between us and I feel the same way about you that you do about me, I don't care what you are, I'll still love you no matter what" Velma replied.

"I understand, the thing is because I have magic powers I feel like I need to change myself; for example, I can make objects appear and disappear out of nowhere, I can turn into an animal, I can make myself disappear, and who knows what other things I can do, I just feel like I need to do whatever I can to please you" Shaggy explained.

"Shaggy, you can give me flowers, candy, a small country, whatever you want to do, it won't matter to me; I still love you no matter what, just be yourself and when the time comes you can use your powers against any ghosts or monsters that we may face" Velma replied.

"Velma, you're probably the most understanding girl I've ever met, thank you; thank you for everything you've ever done for me and for Scooby over the years, you're the best girlfriend a guy ever had" Shaggy said with a tear in his eye as he walked over and hugged Velma.

"You're welcome Shaggy and you're the most understanding guy in the world as well, thank you for everything you've done for me also; not to mention you're the best boyfriend a girl ever had" Velma replied, shedding a tear as she hugged Shaggy back.

"So Velma, do you want to see some of what I can do with my powers?" the cowardly teen warlock asked.

"I suppose so Shaggy, what were you thinking about doing with your magic?" the bespectacled girl replied with a question of her own.

"I don't know Velma, I thought about trying out some miscellaneous spells; wait I know, is there anything you've ever wanted that was always too much money or was always out of reach for you to afford, or anything like that?" the cowardly teen wondered.

"Hmm, I don't know; well, what about jewelry? Daphne always has a lot of diamonds and I think it would be kind of nice to have one for myself" Velma replied, while looking up at the ceiling.

"Diamonds? I didn't know you liked diamonds Velma, but if that's what you really want, then I guess I can conjure one up for you" Shaggy explained.

"Sounds fantastic, what would you like me to do?" Velma wondered.

"Just turn around for about a couple minutes and when I say so, turn back around and I'll give you your diamond" Shaggy replied.

So with that Velma whirled around on her foot and waited for her boyfriend to conjure up a diamond; the cowardly teen walked over to the chair which he had been sitting in earlier, knelt down, picked up one of the spell books, flipped to the page he needed and spoke some magic words; a few seconds later, a small white ball of light appeared in the teen's hand and a few seconds after that it materialized into a small sparkling diamond.

"Okay Velma, you can turn around, but close your eyes first and make sure to put your hands out" Shaggy explained.

"Sure thing Shaggy" the bespectacled girl replied.

Velma waited and did what the cowardly teen asked her to do, then held out her hands in preparation to receive her gift; unbeknownst to Velma, Shaggy stood smiling as he prepared to show off the result of what his magic powers could do.

"Okay Velma, I'm going to place something in your hand; now once I've placed this in your hand, open your eyes and then open your hands up" Shaggy explained.

"I sure will" she replied.

Shaggy then placed the diamond in the intelligent sleuth's right hand, and smiled once again; Velma remembered what Shaggy had told her and as soon as she felt him place the gem in her hand, opened her eyes; once she had done that, she opened her hands and saw a sparkling, glittering diamond in her hand.

After seeing the beautiful gem, Velma ran over to Shaggy, placed her arms around his neck and began kissing and hugging him as if he had just returned from a long vacation and was quite happy to see him again.

"Velma, Velma! Could you ease up a bit, you're killing me!" Shaggy said, attempting to breath as the bespectacled girl continued to hug him.

"Sorry Shaggy, I didn't mean to crush your windpipe like that, I'm just so happy" the bespectacled teen replied as she backed away from the cowardly teen warlock.

"That's ok Velma, I guess you were pretty happy and I'll take that as an apology" Shaggy commented, still attempting to get his breath back.

"No problem, you know this a beautiful diamond and you're really good at this magic thing; I guess you are going to be a great warlock after all, and I know that whenever I or the rest of the gang are in trouble, you'll be right there to help us out and to take care of any villains with your magic" Velma replied.

"Like yeah, I guess you're right Velma, I guess you're right" Shaggy smiled as he moved over to Velma and hugged her once again.

"You know Shaggy, you should talk to Vincent Van Ghoul some time, he would be really interested in your powers" Velma replied.

The cowardly teen had heard what his female companion had said and was going to respond to her comment, but for now he decided to enjoy her company while she decided to do the same, in addition to enjoying her new magically obtained diamond which she hoped someday would be the setting for a gold ring.

A few feet away Scooby Doo was sitting at the foot of Shaggy's bed and saw his two friends acting romantic; even though he was a dog, he realized that his world was changing now that Shaggy and Velma were a couple, not to mention the fact that Fred and Daphne had been a couple for some time; as he sat watching the two sleuths he hoped that someday he would have a girlfriend of his own and someday he would be able to be as romantic with his mate as Shaggy and Fred were with theirs.

"I know I'll find a girlfriend of my own, I just have to keep looking and I know I'll find the right one" Scooby thought to himself with a hopeful look on his face.

Would Scooby Doo find himself a girlfriend and would he be able to be as romantic as Shaggy and Fred were with their respective girlfriends? That was a mystery whose solution might not be as easy for Mystery Inc. to figure out as opposed to some of their past mysteries, but as always Scooby and company were sure that they could solve it, wherever it may take them in the future.

Author's Notes: I know it took a while put the plot wheel kind of stopped turning so to speak, but I was able to figure out a good ending and hopefully everyone likes it; BTW, I haven't decided whether or not to give Scooby a girlfriend or not, if anyone thinks I should send your answer in a review, PM, or e-mail and I'll read them and take them into account; this really isn't a poll per say, I'm just curious as to what everyone, especially Scooby fans thinks of this.


End file.
